


Caught Up in You

by orphan_account



Series: Webs of Love [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, Fluff, Homophobia, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance, Tokyo Training Camp, slow-build
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-13
Updated: 2015-11-13
Packaged: 2018-05-01 10:27:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 38,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5202443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Akaashi Keiji walks into the wrong gym. That’s where it all starts.</i>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>During the second half of training camp, Akaashi Keiji meets Kageyama Tobio and becomes intrigued by him and his ability to aim serves at water bottles. They grow closer as Kageyama teaches Akaashi, sparking romantic attraction between the two. As fate and unwanted parental meddling tries to push the two apart, they'll do anything it takes to make sure they stay together and come out on top.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Caught Up in You

**Author's Note:**

> **PLEASE READ**
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> 1\. A few characters, Akaashi included, have had their characterisations altered a bit to suit the story. My apologies, please don't throw tomatoes. If it helps I've had bad anxiety over posting this as is. 
> 
> 2\. There aren't any honorifics in this story. I kind of forgot that Japan used them - how, you ask? Beats me. 
> 
> 3\. Akaashi and Kageyama call each other's parents 'Obasan' and 'Ojisan' but _do not do this without permission_ if you go to Japan; you must get permission first. But if your aim is to insult just about everyone by assuming you have the right to dictate what you call someone, go right ahead. Everyone will hate you. I did this because I was clunking everything up with 'Mrs' and 'Mr' as well as 'his mother/his father' and decided to make the switch. But you cannot just call someone something without permission in Japan. It's incredibly disrespectful. 
> 
> 4\. Some scenes have been glossed over because I was getting too stressed out with every scene. When I get too stressed out, I put too much detail in and end up overworking myself; case in point, I wrote 10k in one day for this story, ended up overtaxing myself and getting a headache, so I crashed for about ten hours. However, I'll be writing oneshots for this series as I write the sequel. Small oneshots are easier than this behemoth. 
> 
> 5\. Please leave a comment if you enjoyed, or if you have any feedback/constructive criticism. This is my first time writing for this pairing and I'm extremely nervous. If you think I did a good job, please say so. :)
> 
> And now, onward!

CAUGHT UP IN YOU  

Akaashi Keiji walks into the wrong gym. That’s where it all starts.

“I can leave if you want,” offers Karasuno’s official setter, Kageyama Tobio. He drops the volleyball he’d been about to serve into one of six empty water bottles on the opposite side of the court. “I just wanted to get some early practice in.”

“No, that’s alright,” says Akaashi, waving him off. He walks over to the nearest bench to tighten his shoelaces up a bit more. After a few seconds, he sees Kageyama resume his serve practice. It’s intriguing. “Why do you do that?”

The ball slips from Kageyama’s hand right as he goes to serve it. He stumbles, tries to catch the ball, but it ends up hitting him on the forearm and flying off in a different direction. Spluttering, his cheeks bright red with embarrassment, Kageyama keeps his eyes averted from Akaashi, whose lips are twitching from amusement.

“It, uh, helps. You know, with control,” says Kageyama. “Oik—I mean, my senpai in junior high used to do this drill. If you can hit each bottle, um … continuously—like all the time—then you can serve the ball wherever you want.”

Finished retying his shoelaces, Akaashi joins Kageyama on the court, scrutinising the four bottles left standing on the opposite side. He knows who Oikawa is and has heard of his amazing serving prowess. He never knew Kageyama was once his kouhai.

“Do you—do you want to try?” Kageyama jogs to the nearest ball and picks it up, offering it to Akaashi.

Akaashi waves him off. “I won’t hit any of them. There’s no point.”

“I couldn’t hit any of them either, at one point,” says Kageyama. “Now I can hit four out of six. Just try. You only have to do it once.”

There’s really no faulting or arguing with that line of logic.

It’s odd, but Kageyama’s nervousness about socialising seems to give out beneath the weight of his excitement and passion for volleyball. His enthusiasm is, thankfully, a lot less overbearing than Bokuto’s, whose energy has the tendency to bowl over those who aren’t expecting it.

“Don’t laugh if I miss,” says Akaashi warningly. It’s a given he’ll miss anyway; he’s never done this before in his life.

Kageyama tilts his head, his eyes bulging in confusion. “Why would I laugh?”

Now that I think about it, he doesn’t seem the type to do that. Akaashi takes a deep breath and prepares to serve. There’s no way he’s going to hit any of those bottles—wait, which one should he aim for?—but he’s already agreed to do it and there’s no going back now, not without looking utterly foolish.

“Don’t think about it,” Kageyama advises softly, after a few seconds. “Just hit the ball.”

Akaashi can only assume that’s what people with natural skill can do—people who are labelled geniuses from the moment they pick up a ball—but for the rest of them, it isn’t that easy. Akaashi can’t trust himself to aim properly. When it comes to serves, he usually just hits it and hopes it’ll be a service ace, even though those are kind of rare for him. As long as the ball gets over the net, he’s fine.

 _Don’t think, just do it,_ he tells himself, echoing Kageyama’s words. He tosses the ball up, hits it, and misses the bottle at the back of the court to the far right by a good two feet.

“That … was pretty close,” says Kageyama. His words are awkward and stilted again; he knows that was crap. He sounds like he wants to tell Akaashi it was crap, but doesn’t want to offend him.

Akaashi snorts. “It was crap, you can say it.”

Kageyama shuffles his feet, reaching back to scratch the back of his neck. “Not—not really.”

Akaashi opens his mouth to say something when the gym door bursts open, startling them both.

“There you are, Akaashi!” Bokuto shouts. For all the attention he pays Kageyama, he might as well not be there. Akaashi understands why; he’s heard a lot about Kageyama from other members of Karasuno—in particular, Hinata and Tsukishima. Neither of them had painted a good picture and Bokuto is the kind of person that tends to believe the word of others and formulate his own opinions based on that, rather than find out for himself if it’s true or not. “We’re about to start training in the other gym. You coming?”

Behind him, Akaashi hears Kageyama slink off to continue practicing on his own. It’s as if he’s already preparing for Akaashi to leave, as if it’s a no-brainer that Akaashi would want to train with others rather than stay there with him.

For some reason, it annoys Akaashi.

“We’re gonna play a three-on-three!” Bokuto continues. “If you join, that’ll be me, you, Kuroo, Tsukishima, Lev and Hinata!”

Bam. Kageyama’s serve knocks over a bottle. The ball hits the ground so hard it bounces into the wall.

“Hmm, no thanks,” says Akaashi. “For now, I’d rather stay here and watch Kageyama practice his serves.”

Kageyama catches the ball just as he throws it up, blinking at Akaashi in shock. “Y-you want to stay here and watch me?”

Bokuto shoots Akaashi an ‘are you crazy?!’ look. “Oh come on, Akaashi! It’ll be fun!”

“I’ve already said no,” says Akaashi firmly. “You’ll have to find someone else.”

Bokuto pouts. “You’re no fun!”

“Perhaps you can wheedle Kenma into playing with you.” Akaashi turns away, beckoning to Kageyama for the ball. “I hear he’s been slacking off a bit lately.”

With that, conversation is clearly over. He hears Bokuto stomp his way out of the gym.

“You don’t have to, you know,” Kageyama mumbles.

“Don’t have to what?”

“Stay here with me.” Kageyama clears his throat, but he’s still talking softly. It’s as if he wants to speak, yet he doesn’t want to be heard. “I’ve mainly been practicing on my own for the past few days. It won’t bother me if you decide you want to play the three-on-three.”

“If I wanted to play the three-on-three, I would’ve gone,” says Akaashi simply.

“Right,” Kageyama mumbles. The tips of his ears are red. “Um.”

“Teach me how to aim,” says Akaashi. Now that he’s seen that it’s possible to learn to serve this way, he’s very intrigued. Wants to learn how to do it, wants to stop praying for the ball to just get over the net when he serves.

“Uh, okay.”

For most of the morning, Akaashi learns how to aim a serve from Kageyama, who’s not the best teacher in the world, but Akaashi’s seen worse. Kageyama seems to suffer from the ‘genius’ affliction, where all he learns is just an innate part of his ability that comes naturally to him, so to try and teach the technique to someone else confounds him. Also, he uses a lot of nonsense words like ‘guwaah’ and ‘whoosh’ to prove a point.

It’s not until almost lunch time that Akaashi’s serve hits one of the bottles. He assumes it’s mere luck and not because he aimed well, but it brings a smile to his face and Kageyama gives a little ‘yes!’ and a victory fist-pump, as if he’d been the one to do it.

“I’ll definitely keep practicing this,” says Akaashi warmly. His muscles are aching and he’s covered in sweat, probably smells disgusting to boot, but he feels good after such rigorous training. Not having to deal with Bokuto’s rapid mood swings or Lev and Hinata’s overall excitability for a few hours also does wonders for his mood. “For now, we should go to lunch.”

“Yes!” says Kageyama, standing to attention.

It’s almost cute in a way, Akaashi thinks. Kageyama’s nervousness was endearing, much alike how a kouhai is expected to act.

On the way to the cafeteria, Akaashi is accosted by Bokuto and Kuroo, who want to explain to Akaashi how the three-on-three game went. Akaashi doesn’t know if they meant to exclude Kageyama, or whether they even knew he was there, but the result is that Akaashi stands in the cafeteria with a full plate of food, and Kageyama is nowhere in sight. Bokuto and Hinata are now talking up a frenzy and Kuroo spotted Karasuno’s captain almost as soon as they walked in and left to join him.

To be honest, Akaashi feels a bit bad for Kageyama; he’s noticed over the past couple of days that Kageyama really isn’t close to anyone on his team. He works well with Hinata, and the vice-captain always talks to Kageyama when they’re in the vicinity of each other, and nobody on the team seems to hold any animosity for him—Tsukishima doesn’t really like anyone except for that weird freckled kid that follows him around—but it still seems like there’s a wall between Kageyama and the rest of the team. One that doesn’t prevent good teamwork, but one that prevents friendships from forming.

So when he looks, Akaashi is sad but not surprised to find Kageyama sitting on his own at a table at the back of the cafeteria. He wonders how often Kageyama’s done this, and whether or not he feels upset about it under the resting scowl his face is always set in.

“Akaashi!” shouts Bokuto, waving frantically. “Come sit over here with us!”

“I’ll take a pass for today,” says Akaashi, and feels a twinge of guilt when Bokuto’s face falls. “Perhaps tomorrow I’ll sit with you.”

With that, Akaashi makes a beeline for Kageyama’s table, feeling Bokuto’s gaze burn holes into his back the whole way there.

“Can I sit here?” asks Akaashi, startling Kageyama. He puts his tray down on the table and sits without waiting for an answer.

“You—you don’t want to sit with Bokuto-san and the others?” Kageyama stammers. His eyes are wide and full of worry, darting about everywhere, as if he thinks he’s doing something bad by letting Akaashi sit with him.

“I can sit with Bokuto any time I want at any point of the year,” says Akaashi, waving a hand through the air. “Today, I’d rather sit with you.”

It’d be a lie to say he didn’t pity Kageyama to a degree. He’s never seen someone sit alone and be voluntarily _left_ alone. Not even Kenma, the embodiment of ‘introverted,’ is left alone for longer than a couple of hours. Everyone else seems to have someone they want to sit with and talk to, laugh and joke with, but Kageyama has no one. When Hinata wants to sit with someone else, Kageyama sits alone.

But he also think that this fledgling friendship they found this morning has some promise. Kageyama intrigues Akaashi and he wants to know what makes this incredible setter tick. Plus, he’s never met anyone quite so introverted; it’s a different type than Kenma’s, who still attracts people to him despite the general air of ‘back off’ he occasionally exudes when playing a new game. Kageyama’s is almost opposite; Akaashi gets the feeling that Kageyama’s aura screams ‘come closer’ but nobody can get past the scowl on his face and his intense aura; too scared of it to make an attempt.

“Uh, um, okay.” Kageyama fiddles with his chopsticks a little, like he needs to do something with his hands in order to calm down. “Would you—after lunch, would you—um ...” Akaashi waits patiently, knows that Kageyama needs a little time to figure out what he wants to say, and nothing good will come from rushing him. “Would you like to go back and, um, practice more serves after lunch?”

“I think I have a game on directly after lunch,” says Akaashi.

Kageyama’s hopeful expression dies and he sinks into his chair. “Oh.”

“But after the game, if you don’t end up having one, I’d like to practice serves with you again,” adds Akaashi quickly. His lips quirk up into a smile when the puppyish excitement returns to Kageyama’s demeanour.

They eat in silence. There’s really not much to say, and the air between them is comfortable. Akaashi senses that Kageyama has never been the type to prattle on about nothing.

After lunch ends, Akaashi does have a match on. As he’s warming up, he feels the back of his neck tingle and turns, knowing there are eyes on him. Kageyama creeps into the gym as if it’s odd for him to be there, as if he thinks someone’ll tell him to leave, but no one does. The gym is packed full of people playing or watching the games. It’s nothing out of the ordinary. Kageyama stands with his back to the wall, as close as he’ll let himself get to the court Fukurodani is playing on. When he realises Akaashi’s watching him, his cheeks turn pink and he offers up a tiny, awkward wave. Smirking, Akaashi waves back.

“Are you friends with him now?” asks Bokuto curiously, stepping up beside Akaashi.

“I think so, yeah,” says Akaashi. “He’s nice.”

“That’s not what Hinata and Tsukishima said,” says Bokuto doubtfully. “Well, Hinata didn’t say he was awful, just that he could be intense sometimes, but—”

“I’m going to figure out what kind of person he is for myself,” says Akaashi firmly. He bends over, keeping his knees straight, and attempts to touch his toes. He’s always a few centimetres short. “I don’t like taking someone else’s word for it.”

“Why’re you so interested in him anyway?”

Akaashi shrugs. “No idea. He started teaching me how to aim my serves—though I’m not very good at it yet, so don’t expect anything—and I just…became intrigued, that’s all. Seems a bit lonely as well.”

“So you’re just doing this all out of pity?” Bokuto sits down on the ground, stretches his legs out and leans forward, hooking two fingers on the toe of his shoes.

Akaashi pauses to consider Bokuto’s words and his own response. “A little bit, I think.” _It’s not the entire reason, he thinks. Like I said, I became intrigued with him. The guy seems lonely, but kinda cool, I guess. Awkward, definitely, but still cool. I wanna know more about him. Wanna see if I can learn anything from him._

“Players, line up!” shouts the referee—a teacher from someone else’s school. He’s not wearing anything with a logo on it, so Akaashi can’t tell which school he’s from.

Akaashi plays knowing that Kageyama’s watching him. It makes him want to play harder, better than he’s ever played before. There’s something about Kageyama’s unwavering gaze and relentless concentration that motivates Akaashi to the core.

“You’re playing really well,” says Coach Watanabe to Akaashi during a time-out. He sounds surprised, as if this was more than he could’ve expected.

Of course, it’s not that Akaashi is a terrible player; he’s balanced; not outstanding and not terrible, but somewhere in the middle. Eyes will often be drawn to Bokuto, or any other flashy, loud player in Fukurodani, and Akaashi is there with quiet efficiency, like an invisible player on the court, supporting them all with his tosses. He does what he needs to do and keeps well out of the proverbial spotlight.

“Yeah, what’s gotten into you?” barks Bokuto, but he’s grinning as he chugs down some water. He slaps Akaashi on the back hard enough to propel him a few inches forward, grimacing in pain. For that, Akaashi doesn’t remind him that he’ll end up with stitches in his side from drinking too much. “You’re almost like a different person!”

“Nothing’s up,” murmured Akaashi. “I decided to play a little harder, that’s all.”

“You should do this all the time,” said Coach Watanabe, beaming. “You’re a fantastic player when you want to be. Not a genius, of course, like the setter from Karasuno, but you’re incredible in your own right.”

Speaking of the genius setter from Karasuno … Akaashi glances over and sees Kageyama staring again, but this time at the whole team. His eyes are narrowed, analysing how each of them interact with each other; the ease and openness in which they talk and tease each other. The trust that comes with hard work and fair play, believing that each and every member on the court and on the bench has your back no matter what, allowing you to play without fear. Akaashi recognises that look; he used to have it too, back when he tried to work out what made a team a team.

In the end, Fukurodani crush their opponent 25-14. When both teams are clearing off the court and preparing to go do some cool down stretches in separate corners of the gym, the Karasuno team walks in, preparing for a match. Hastily, Kageyama joins them, trying to pretend like he’s been there the whole time, trailing at the back.

Monk-cut doesn’t let this slide; he throws his head back and laughs, smacking Kageyama on the back, so hard that Akaashi winces sympathetically.

“Trying to sneak in, were you?” says Monk-cut loudly. “Not on my watch!”

Kageyama rubs his shoulder and says something under his breath, disgruntled. Whatever it was, it doesn’t seem like Monk-cut hears it; still smiling, Monk-cut walks away to join the small libero, tag-teaming to pick on their ace. Kageyama is left alone to stretch and warm up.

“I’m gonna go grab some food,” says Bokuto, nudging Akaashi in the side. “You wanna come with me?”

“Nah, thanks,” replies Akaashi distractedly. “I’m gonna watch Karasuno’s match.”

He knows he’s shrugging off Bokuto way too much today, but he settles for making it up to him tomorrow; right now, he just really wants to see how Kageyama—and Karasuno—play.

“Alright, your loss,” says Bokuto, shrugging. “Catch up with you later.”

“Yeah.”

Bokuto hurries off to join Kuroo. They pair up to tease Lev, whose obnoxiously loud retorts can be heard across the gym until someone deigns to tell all three of them off. They leave in a hurry after that, Kuroo mussing Lev’s hair.

Akaashi rolls his eyes at their antics, then switches his attention to Karasuno’s match.

Karasuno is a team full of jagged edges trying to smooth themselves out and align together. There’s conflicting ideals and worries that threaten keep them from evolving to their full potential. They’re quick, though; compared to where they were when they first started, Karasuno has evolved.

It also seems like they’ve been doing their research on the opposition’s plays; the libero is setting from the back line when Kageyama’s forced to save the ball—although the libero’s technique is horrible, and it’s really obvious he’s only just learned; sets it to the ace, and it’s really up in the air as to whether the ball will remain on the court once hit, due to hasty compensation for the poor set. They also seem to be learning how to do a synchronised attack.

The rate of their evolution scares Akaashi a little bit. Kageyama and Hinata’s quick strike is growing too, getting back to their old synchronicity rate, but it’s different from before; Akaashi can’t put his finger on it, but the toss looks different somehow, and Hinata’s able to open his eyes to hit the ball when before he had to rely on Kageyama a hundred percent of the time to deliver the ball straight into his strike zone.

This time, Karasuno loses (again), but the score is narrow: 25-23.

Karasuno is definitely a scary team. They give off the feeling of a dangerous predator coming up behind unsuspecting prey. They chase victory— _demand_ victory—and expect nothing less. At the present moment, they’re not quite up to standard yet, but they’re almost there and they’re hungry for success.

“What did you think?” Kageyama asks. He’d rushed over after collecting his bottle and towel, and stares at Akaashi expectantly. “Think we’re any good?”

“I think you’re all plenty good,” says Akaashi. “You’ve got a fair way to go, but at the rate you’re going, it won’t be long before my team has to watch out.”

Kageyama doesn’t smile, but his lips twitch and he looks pleased. He continues towelling away the sweat on his face and neck as he drinks from his water bottle.

“I can keep teaching you how to aim your serves,” says Kageyama quietly, averting his eyes like he thinks he’s going to be scolded or something. “You know, after I cool down a little bit.”

Akaashi arches his brows. “You’re not tired?”

“Not really. Usually takes a little more for me to get exhausted. I have great stamina.” Kageyama shuffles his feet, staring at the ground with an intense look on his face. “So, do you want to?”

“Meet me back in the other gym in twenty.” Akaashi stands, hoping that gym will be vacant. Technically it’s for the basketball team, but he doubts they’re actually going to be practicing this week; if they weren’t here this morning, they won’t be here in the afternoon. From what he’s heard, the basketball coach is lackadaisical when it comes to scheduling practices. He thinks the girls’ volleyball team uses that gym more often than the basketball team does. “Think that’s enough time for you to cool down?”

Kageyama nods enthusiastically. “More than enough!”

“Kageyama!” shouts Karasuno’s captain. He’s frowning, though he doesn’t look mad as he beckons Kageyama over. “Get over here; Takeda-sensei has a few words to say to us.”

“Coming!” shouts Kageyama. He looks at Akaashi as he walks backwards, saying, “I’ll see you soon” and then he turns and runs over to join his team.

With nothing better to do, Akaashi heads over to the second gym to wait. Inside, the girls’ volleyball team is practicing. The consistent thump of the ball hitting the ground is comforting. He goes and takes up a chair along the wall and waits for them to finish.

When Kageyama comes in, he pauses at the door and grimaces before he cranes his head forward and spots Akaashi. He runs on the tips of his toes, glancing at the volleyball coach who has her eyes on the two male newcomers, but seems to understand that they mean no harm and for the most part just leaves them alone. Except for her gaze; every minute or so, she’ll look back at them to make sure they’re not doing anything untoward to her team.

“Shouldn’t we go somewhere else?” Kageyama hisses as he takes a seat beside Akaashi, setting aside his water bottle. “Maybe they won’t finish for a while.”

“Won’t kill us to wait,” Akaashi points out. “We might learn something interesting by watching the girls train.”

“Is that what you really think?” asks Kageyama nervously. He places his fidgeting hands in his lap. “Or are you just enjoying the view?”

The snort of laughter takes Akaashi entirely by surprise, startling nearby players into glaring at them for their disruption. He covers his mouth with his hand, ducking his head as he laughs. He wants to apologise to the girls’ team because he knows he’s not being quiet at all, but breath seems hard to come by now.

Kageyama’s face is bright red with embarrassment. “Did I say something wrong?”

Akaashi, still laughing, waves his hand through the air. He opens his mouth to say something, but dissolves into laughter once more. He never expected something like that to come out of Kageyama’s mouth; Kageyama struck him as the innocent type.

“Excuse me.” The coach approaches the two of them, hands on her hips. “If you’re going to continue making so much noise, I’m going to have to ask you to leave. You’re disturbing my girls.”

“S-sorry,” says Kageyama. “We’ll be quiet, I promise.”

“Y-yeah sorry,” Akaashi chokes out. He takes deep, shuddering breaths, desperate to hold back the giggles rising up inside of him. “This won’t happen again.”

Although she still looks quite stern, the coach seems to be mollified, as she spins away and heads back to order her team to do different drills.

“No seriously, did I say something wrong?” Kageyama asks once she’s gone.

“You didn’t, I’m sorry,” says Akaashi. He leans back, still grinning, and feels lighter than he has in ages. When was the last time he laughed that much? “It’s just hearing something with a rather sexual undertone to it coming from you, of all people, surprised me. You hadn’t struck me as the type who’d pay attention to those things.”

“I’m not really interested in those things, but I’m not completely blind to them,” Kageyama protests. “Even I know that some guys would enjoy seeing girls run around like this. I am on the same team as Tanaka and Nishinoya.”

“Those are the two loud ones, right? Aside from Hinata.”

Kageyama huffs, rolling his eyes fondly. “That would be them, yes.”

“Alright, girls!” shouts the coach, punctuating the first word with a sharp clap of her hands. “Pack up the gym, we’re done for today.”

“Shit,” says Akaashi, scrambling to his feet. “Gotta tell them not to take the net down.”

He runs over to the coach and has a few short words with her, before she stops the team from taking down the net and the protective padding around the poles. Akaashi confirms that he also would like them to leave the cart out. As the team files out of the gym, Kageyama joins Akaashi on the court.

“As long as we clean up the gym when we’re done, she really doesn’t care,” says Akaashi, as Kageyama grabs a ball. “But we don’t have any bottles to aim serves at.”

Kageyama holds up a finger and runs off to the equipment room, returning a few seconds later with an armful of empty water bottles.

“I figured it was better to be safe than sorry and put these in here earlier when we finished up,” he says, setting them out on the opposite side of the net from Akaashi.

“Way to think ahead,” says Akaashi appreciatively.

Kageyama sets the last bottle out, then jogs to Akaashi’s side. “Which one are you gonna aim for first?” he asks. “Personally, I think you should pick one and focus on that. When you get it, just choose another one.”

“That’s easier said than done,” Akaashi reminds him dryly.

“I know,” says Kageyama. “But if I can do it, you can too.”

Akaashi wants to point out that he’s no genius; he’s not like Kageyama. He doesn’t have such overwhelming talent. Can’t succeed at something just because he said he was going to. If he ever succeeds at this, he reckons it’ll take years—if at all. But Kageyama has that look of puppyish excitement again and Akaashi doesn’t want to be the reason it disappears, so he sucks up his unspoken complaints and prepares to serve. He aims for the bottle right in the centre because he believes that’s going to be the easiest to hit, but when he serves the ball he misses by a foot.

“That’s fine,” says Kageyama. He rushes to the cart and drags it closer, handing a ball to Akaashi. “Don’t worry about it; you were pretty close.”

Akaashi knows that this sort of thing will take time, but he can’t help but feel a little bit frustrated over the fact that he can’t do it. Part of him kind of wants to give up before he can really get into it, yet the other part wants to keep going, practicing until his hands bleed; until it’s not luck but accumulated skill that knocks over a bottle.

“Are you okay?” Kageyama asks quietly. He peers at Akaashi with concern, who realises with a start that he’s spent the past ten seconds gazing at the other side of the court, lost in thought as he spins the ball around in his palm.

“Yes, sorry,” says Akaashi, shaking his head a little to clear it. He shifts his stance and prepares to serve again. “I was just preparing myself.”

They keep this up for an undetermined amount of time—Kageyama occasionally opted to serve as well, and Akaashi would stare at Kageyama; the way he moves when he’s about to toss the ball up, how his fingers curl in momentarily when the ball is in the air, and how he runs, bends and leaps, smacking the ball solidly with the palm of his hand and sending it hurtling through the air to smash into a bottle and send it careening off—until they have to pack up and clear out because the baseball team needs to come indoors to train as the grass in the oval is being mowed.

“I’m starving,” Akaashi notes, pressing a hand against his hollow, protesting stomach. It surprises him that he only just realised. “Are you hungry?”

“A little,” says Kageyama. “We’ve been practicing a long time.”

“Let’s grab something to eat, then.”

Kageyama stops in his tracks. “Are you sure?”

“Huh?” Akaashi turns to face him, confused. “What do you mean?”

“I mean … you spent a lot of time around me today, is Bokuto going to be okay with that?” asks Kageyama. “You two are close, aren’t you?”

“We are,” says Akaashi, inclining his head. “If Bokuto wants to join us, then he can. I’m not going to stop him.” _It’d probably do him some good to realise that Kageyama’s not as bad as Tsukishima made him out to be_ , he thinks. Perhaps Kageyama has a different demeanour with different people, but for the most part he’s quiet and reserved, almost to the point of shyness. “Are you still going to join me, or do you suddenly not want to?”

“No, no!” says Kageyama, holding his hands up. “I want to. I just … didn’t want to get in the way or make anyone angry.”

“You’re not going to make anyone angry, don’t be silly. Just come grab something to eat. Nobody is gonna hate you because you’re with me; anyone who wants me can join me.” Akaashi hooks an arm around Kageyama’s shoulders and drags him off to the cafeteria, feels Kageyama tense up under his arm but doesn’t pull away and, after a few seconds, begins to settle. _Not used to physical contact_ , Akaashi notes.

Bokuto does end up joining them in the canteen, having come looking for Akaashi in the hopes that he’ll join the three-on-three tonight. Sparing Kageyama a nervous glance, Bokuto says, “You can bring your friend with you. If we have enough, we can make it a four-on-four.”

“What do you say?” Akaashi asks Kageyama, turning to him. If Kageyama wants to join them, then Akaashi will readily agree to go as well.

“Y-yes!” stammers Kageyama, fumbling with his chopsticks and eventually dropping one. He snatches it back up, cheeks aflame. “I’d like to join in.”

“Great.” Akaashi looks at Bokuto, a hint of a smile on his face. “We’ll both be there.”

Bokuto slaps the table, startling Kageyama into dropping his chopsticks again, and grins. “Great! We’re roping in Sawamura—or Kuroo’s trying, anyway. Some reason Sawamura isn’t as keen to join in.”

“You should invite Sugawara,” mumbles Kageyama. “If Sugawara agrees, you can ask him to convince Daichi to join you. Daichi hardly ever says no to Sugawara.”

Bokuto’s eyes widen slowly, and he looks at Kageyama with his mouth agape, like the gods have bestowed upon him an angel. “Are you sure that would work?”

Kageyama nods. “Everyone in Karasuno knows that if you want to get Daichi involved in something, you go through Sugawara first. Perhaps you should tell Kuroo that?”

“Will do!” Bokuto cries, scrambling out of his seat. “Thanks a lot, Kageyama! You’re not as bad as what I thought you’d be. I’m going to go see Kuroo now!”

He sprints out of the cafeteria like his clothes are on fire.

 _And with that, I expect Bokuto will grow to like Kageyama in spite of what Tsukishima says about him_. Akaashi’s lips twitched and he returned to his food.

 

* * *

 

True to form, Sugawara manages to corral Sawamura into joining the match; Bokuto and Kuroo are very pleased with themselves, despite the fact that it was Kageyama’s suggestion in the first place. But Akaashi’s just pleased that everyone else seems to be happy, and awaits to be called onto a team.

The team he’s on is at a slight disadvantage: it’s him, Sugawara, Kageyama and Hinata. Three setters and one middle blocker. On the other side: Kuroo, Bokuto, Sawamura and Lev. Akaashi wants to punch Kuroo in the face, as he’s the one who came up with the teams. Tsukishima is referee, having elected himself for the role.

“Don’t worry,” says Kageyama. “I can attack as well.”

“Oho! Can you?” hoots Kuroo, putting his hands to his hips. “So you’re an all-rounder, huh? You can set, block, serve, receive and spike?” He turns to Bokuto. “I think we put him on the wrong team.”

Akaashi says, “Well, that’s just too bad for you. He’s on our side now. Let’s get the game started, shall we?” He’s determined to kick their asses for creating an incredibly unbalanced team just to make it easier for them to win.

There’s a synchronicity between Kageyama, Hinata and Sugawara that Akaashi just doesn’t have; he’s not part of their team, doesn’t really know anything about them or how they play. He wonders if he should stay back and let them take up offense, whilst he moves back to pick up receives or attempt some block-follows.

“Akaashi, it’s yours!” shouts Kageyama, as Sugawara pops up the ball on a receive.

The ball was flying toward Akaashi, high enough that he can set comfortably. But to whom? Kageyama and Hinata are racing forward, calling out for the ball. Who would he trust to get over such tall and efficient blockers? He’s not Kageyama; doesn’t think he can set well enough that Hinata can spike without getting blocked. Hinata seems to require a specific type of toss to function, one that Akaashi simply cannot do.

There’s only one option, then.

Kageyama comes in on the right, whilst Hinata veers off left. Both jump at the exact same time, as if they trust wholeheartedly that the ball is coming to them.

The ball lands squarely in Akaashi’s hands and he pushes it off, arching back to deliver the toss to Kageyama, who smashes it to the ground. Kuroo, who’d sensed what Akaashi had been about to do, runs around Bokuto and leaps into the air to stop the spike, but the fingers of his outstretched hands only graze the ball. There’s not enough strength in the block to divert the ball from its intended course.

“Yes!” Kageyama shouts, punching the air with his fist. Hinata bounces over to him, shouting something indecipherable to Akaashi. They share a high five that leaves Hinata in pain.

“Nice kill!” shouts Sugawara, beaming, and slaps Kageyama on the back as he passes. Kageyama grunts and stiffens in surprise.

“T-thank you,” mumbles Kageyama.

“Not bad,” says Kuroo to Kageyama. Akaashi thinks he might be smiling, but it looks more like a leer to him. “I’ll have to remember to put you on my team next time.”

“We’re not gonna lose!” Bokuto shouts.

And by the end of the match, they don’t; the team of Bokuto, Kuroo, Sawamura and Lev thrash Akaashi’s team—although considering the balance of power and skill was stacked against them, Akaashi thinks his team did pretty well considering.

Once they’ve cooled down and drunk enough water to hydrate them again, it’s time to head back and get some sleep.

“Thanks for the game!” Hinata shouts, once they reach Karasuno’s sleeping area.

Sugawara and Sawamura shake hands and offer much quieter thanks.

“Goodnight Akaashi,” murmurs Kageyama.

Akaashi smiles. “’Night, Kageyama.”

The members of Karasuno duck into their room and close the door behind them. Kageyama is the last one inside, and just before the door closes he looks up and meets Akaashi’s gaze, then lowers his eyes with a blush dusting his cheeks.

Almost immediately after the door closes, Bokuto digs an elbow into Akaashi’s side and simpers, “’ _Night Kageyama_.”

Kuroo stares at Akaashi like it’s the first time he’s seen him. “You’re sweet on Karasuno’s genius setter?” he asks.

“I’m not sweet on him,” snarls Akaashi.

“I’ve never seen you act so coy around someone you’re not sweet on.”

Akaashi stomps off. “That wasn’t being coy, that was being nice!”

“Do you flutter your eyelashes at everyone you’re nice to?” asks Kuroo. “Have you hated me this entire time? You never do that when you’re talking to me. I feel betrayed.” “ _Shut up_ , Kuroo!”

“Did you see the way Kageyama looked at him just before the door shut?” Kuroo says to Bokuto, both of them leering at each other like the cat that got the cream. “At least now Akaashi knows he can continue courting him.”

Bokuto throws his head back and laughs.

“I hate you both and I hope a volleyball smacks you so hard in the face you wake up next year!” snaps Akaashi, and picks up the pace until he can’t hear them anymore.

They’re such assholes! Akaashi stomps through the halls, doesn’t care whether he disturbs anyone because at this moment anyone and everyone can go and get stuffed. He’s unsure why he’s so pissed off, but it’s a feeling he can’t shake. He’s gonna go to bed, get some sleep, and hopefully he won’t punch anyone in the face in the morning.

Bokuto comes into the room about three minutes after Akaashi does. Now, he’s a little more hesitant, like he realises he just stepped on a minefield and is trying to avoid triggering any bombs.

“You’re not … really mad at me, are you?” Bokuto murmurs. It’s late, and most of their teammates are either asleep or taking a bath down the hall. “We were just teasing you, Kaashi. Just harmless fun. We didn’t really mean anything by it.”

Akaashi inhales and exhales loudly, releasing all of his pent up anger. “No, I’m not mad. Don’t worry. You both irritate the shit out of me, but I suppose I should be used to it by now,” he says. “Just don’t go teasing Kageyama, alright? Surprisingly enough, he’s actually pretty shy and sensitive. I don’t think he’d take the teasing as well as me.”

“We won’t.” Bokuto goes quiet, fiddling with the corner of his futon and staring at his feet. Then, he glances up at Akaashi. He looks sceptical. “Kageyama is shy and sensitive? Really?”

“I was a bit surprised myself when I realised it,” says Akaashi, releasing a breathy chuckle. “Doesn’t really seem the type, does he? He’s a completely different animal when he’s on the court. You’d never guess it.”

“But how’d you figure all that about him after only one day?”

“I’m observant.” Akaashi gives him a dry look. “I pay attention to people.”

“So do I!” Bokuto protests, perking up. “I pay attention, but that doesn’t mean I notice the really small stuff.”

Akaashi shrugs. “Dunno, then. But tomorrow if you get a chance, just try talking to him. You have a nasty habit of believing what someone says about a person without really checking to see if it’s true or not,” he says. He sighs and stands. “I’m going to take a bath now. I’m all sweaty and disgusting.”

“Yeah, me too.” Bokuto grabs for his bag and pulls out spare clothes. “Hang on, I’ll come with you.”

 

* * *

 

There’s nothing majorly different about Kageyama’s behaviour the next morning; he doesn’t approach Akaashi even though he knows he can, and Akaashi is the one who goes to him and strikes up conversation first—this time, when he sits at Kageyama’s table, Akaashi has Bokuto at his side, who looks supremely nervous.

“H-hello,” Kageyama stammers out. He pulls his food toward him and Akaashi can’t tell if he’s trying to give them more room by taking up less space or if he’s trying to protect his food in case someone steals it.

“You don’t mind if we sit here do you?” asks Akaashi, nodding to the empty bench on the opposite side of the table to Kageyama.

“N-no! Of—of c-course not!”

It’s almost like Akaashi has taken two steps forward and been shoved a step back. Whilst Kageyama had gradually opened up to Akaashi yesterday and talked normally, today it seems like all that effort has gone to waste. Or, Akaashi realises, as he and Bokuto sit down at the table, it’s Bokuto’s presence that’s unnerving Kageyama to such a degree that he can barely get his words out.

“Bokuto!” comes a shout from across the cafeteria, and then suddenly Bokuto is almost shoved face-first into his food as an excitable Hinata launches himself into his back. Bokuto cries out, splutters, and then grins broadly when he sees who it is. “Bokuto, Bokuto, are we going to have another match again today?”

“Of course!” shouts Bokuto.

“I wanna be on the same team as you!”

“Lord have mercy on us if those two end up on the same team,” Kageyama mutters.

Akaashi is the only one who hears it and laughs uproariously. Turning to him, Bokuto and Hinata blink in confusion, spluttering, “What? What’s so funny?” but Akaashi can barely drag in breath to answer them.

“Nothing,” says Kageyama. His cheeks are bright red. “Don’t worry.”

“Are you making fun of us, Bakageyama?” Hinata shouts, holding up a fist. “What, you don’t think Bokuto and I can take you on?”

“I never said a word,” says Kageyama innocently, picking up his chopsticks. “I suggest getting your hearing checked.”

“You’re a liar, I know you said something!”

Kageyama purses his lips and shakes his head. “Did not, and you have no proof.”

“Would Akaashi have laughed like that for nothing?”

“He must’ve seen something amusing.”

Bokuto interrupts their budding argument. He stares at Akaashi in wonder. “Actually, I’ve hardly ever seen you laugh like that, Akaashi. You’re not one to laugh that freely.”

“I am so,” says Akaashi. His chest hurts from laughing too hard. “You’ve just never seen it, nor have you tried.”

“This is an outrage!” cries Bokuto dramatically. “I’ve known you for how long? How long, Akaashi? And yet you’ve never laughed like this!”

“I probably have once or twice,” says Akaashi off-handedly. “You just don’t remember.”

“I would never forget such a momentous occasion!” Bokuto turns to Hinata. “Back me up, little guy!”

“Oh how could you do this Akaashi?” shouts Hinata after a beat, slapping his hand over his chest, whilst he presses the back of his other hand over his forehead. “How could you do this to poor Bokuto? Such cruelty!”

“I have a feeling that all this was, in some manner or form, akin to a mistake,” says Akaashi conversationally to Kageyama, who watches Bokuto and Hinata’s antics like he can’t believe he’s allowing himself to be seen with them in public.

“I think you’re right,” replies Kageyama. “They’re putting me off my breakfast.”

“These insults, they tear my heart to pieces!” Bokuto shouts.

“To pieces!” Hinata echoes.

“I’ll never recover from this!”

“Never again!”

“What the hell is going on over here?”

Kuroo’s amused voice comes from behind Akaashi. He stands with his hands on his hips, his body slightly tilted to the right. He’s grinning broadly. Akaashi knows he’s waiting to hear the joke so he can join in as well. Kuroo’s gaze, however, settles on Kageyama and he leers. _Oh no_ , thinks Akaashi.

“Well, well, well,” says Kuroo. He rounds the table and collapses on the bench beside Kageyama, throwing an arm around his shoulders. Kageyama tenses up, staring at Akaashi with wide, pleading eyes. “If it isn’t my old friend Kageyama, the volleyball genius. How are you on this fine morning?”

“F-f-f-fine,” stammers Kageyama.

“And how’re you enjoying Akaashi’s company? Finding it … enjoyable? To your taste? Are you having … fun? Getting excited, by any chance?”

Akaashi glares at Kuroo, realising immediately what he’s up to. Clearly Bokuto hasn’t said anything about not teasing Kageyama, and now Kuroo’s taking full advantage of the situation to make Kageyama flustered and uncomfortable.

“W-what? I-I-I don’t—what?”

“Leave him alone, Kuroo.” Akaashi rolls his eyes, propping his elbow up on the table, placing his chin on his palm. “Don’t you ever get tired of riling people up?”

“I’m not riling him up.” Kuroo frowns, then leans forward and grins at Kageyama, who flinches. Akaashi can’t blame him; it looks closer to a leer if anything. “Am I annoying you Kageyama? Am I riling you up?”

Kageyama doesn’t respond; he’s too busy trying not to choke on the syllables that come rushing out of his mouth at once.

“You’re freaking him out,” snarls Akaashi, sitting upright, good humour vanishing. There’s no way Kuroo can’t see how frightened Kageyama is. “Leave him be.”

“Yeah, Kuroo,” says Hinata. He’s staring at Kageyama, concerned. “I think you should probably ease off a bit. He doesn’t look so good.”

Kuroo processes their words too late; he still has his arm around Kageyama, who drops his chopsticks and abandons the table in a rush, sprinting out of the cafeteria.

“ _That’s_ why I didn’t want you guys riling him up!” snaps Akaashi, slamming his hands on the table as he stands. “I thought cats were supposed to be observant? Couldn’t you tell he didn’t like you touching him, or leering at him like that?”

“I was only joking around,” says Kuroo dumbly, as if he couldn’t work out what had just happened. “I didn’t mean anything by it.” He sighs, standing too. “I’m going to go find him and apologise. Akaashi, you just sit there. I’ll bring him back.”

“He’ll likely be in one of the gyms,” Hinata pipes up. “I’ll come with you.”

“It’ll probably be good for him to be around someone he knows well,” says Kuroo. “Didn’t know the kid had anxiety issues …”

The two of them leave, and Akaashi falls back onto the bench, frustrated.

“Sorry,” says Bokuto immediately. “I forgot to tell him that you said not to tease Kageyama last night.”

“It’s not your fault, it’s Kuroo’s. He’s a colossal idiot.”

Akaashi drums his fingers on the table as he waits, wondering if Hinata and Kuroo managed to find Kageyama, and if he’s okay. Akaashi would’ve preferred to have gone instead, but there’s nothing he can do now but wait. That idiot Kuroo has to apologise.

Five minutes pass before Kuroo and Hinata return with both Kageyama and Kenma in tow. Kenma has his eyes fixed on the game system in his hand, and Kageyama’s dragging his feet, looking like he’d rather be anywhere but here.

“All sorted!” says Kuroo with gusto. He forces Bokuto to shuffle down the bench, until Akaashi has no real elbow room on his left side, and sits beside him. “Apologies have been spoken, both sides have made up. All is right with the world.”

Hinata sits between Kageyama and Kenma on the opposite side of the table. Hinata immediately strikes up conversation with Kenma about what game he’s playing now, pressing himself against Kenma’s side to get a good look at the screen.

“Are you alright?” Akaashi murmurs to Kageyama, leaning across the table.

Kageyama nods. “Yeah, I’m fine.”

“Keep eating.” Akaashi pushes Kageyama’s abandoned food toward him. “You’ve barely eaten any of this. If you’re gonna continue teaching me how to aim my serves, I won’t let you pass out because you forgot to eat.”

“Obasan Akaashi makes his return,” says Kuroo in a stage-whisper.

“It’s been so long, I thought he was gone for good!” Bokuto responds. “I experience such joy knowing he’s here, sitting amongst us alive and healthy!”

“If you two don’t shut the fuck up the only thing you’re going to eat for breakfast is my knuckles,” says Akaashi without heat.

“But no seriously,” says Kuroo, leaning forward so he can peer at Akaashi. “Kageyama’s teaching you how to aim your serves?”

Akaashi nods. “Yeah. He’s pretty good at it too. Can hit four bottles out of six, no matter where they are on the court.”

Kageyama goes red. “Not—not anywhere on the court. I’m not … not that good.”

“Kageyama has a killer serve!” Hinata pipes up, grinning. “Reminds me of the Great King, only Kageyama isn’t that good yet.”

“Great King?” Kuroo inquires, his brows arching. “Who’s that?”

“Oikawa Tooru,” says Hinata. “Kageyama is his kouhai! Isn’t that cool?”

Kageyama turns to Hinata, frowns, and says something that sounds like, “Why are you bragging about me, dumbass Hinata?” and all he gets in response is a cheeky grin.

“No shit, are you for real?” Kuroo turns to Kageyama. “You’re Oikawa Tooru’s kouhai?”

“Y-yes.” Kageyama nods, keeping his gaze firmly on the table.

Kuroo fixes Kageyama with an appraising look. “No wonder you’re so good!”

Picking at his food, Kageyama opts not to respond. Akaashi reckons he’s hit his limit. He turns to Kuroo and says, “Are we playing another four-on-four later on tonight?” Out of the corner of his eyes, he notices Kageyama wolfing down his breakfast like he’s afraid it’ll disappear out of thin air.

“Sure,” says Kuroo, “if I can get the numbers again. I have a feeling Daichi won’t want to play with us a second time in a row.”

“Just remember to go through Sugawara,” says Akaashi, glancing at Kageyama again. “It was suggested that he’s the best way to get Sawamura to agree to anything.”

Kuroo’s eyes flick to Kageyama as well and he smiles knowingly. “I heard.”

“I’m done,” murmurs Kageyama, pushing his empty plate away from him.

“Ah shit,” says Akaashi. “Can you wait a few more minutes, Kageyama? I forgot to go and get my own breakfast. Although with the racket this lot are making, it’s understandable.”

“I resent that tone,” says Kuroo lightly.

“And yet somehow I fail to see the reason why I should care.” Akaashi smirks. He’s a little worried about leaving Kageyama in case Kuroo tries something again, but Hinata’s there and Akaashi hopes he’ll put a stop to Kuroo’s antics if they start again.

He grabs breakfast as fast as he can, but he can’t make himself eat it just as quickly; even when he tries, he likes to pace himself. It ends up taking at least twenty minutes for him to finish. When he and Kageyama finally leave, the others come with—Hinata dragging along Kenma who would’ve otherwise stayed at the table to play his game.

“I want to see this ‘serve aim’ training that you’ve been doing,” explains Kuroo, when Akaashi asks why they’re coming along. “Plus, we don’t have a match for another couple hours, so there’s heaps of time to kill.”

“Fine by me,” says Akaashi, shrugging.

Kageyama adjusts well to the small crowd of people that pile into the empty gym. He doesn’t seem entirely comfortable, but at least now he isn’t choking on his words. Somewhere along the way to the gym, Kuroo hooks Tsukishima into coming along, who in turn brings his freckled friend.

“His name is Yamaguchi,” says Hinata not long later, grinning, when Akaashi calls ‘Tsukishima’s freckled friend’ without meaning to. “Yamaguchi Tadashi.”

“My apologies, Yamaguchi,” says Akaashi to Yamaguchi, who’s blushing bright red to the tips of his ears. “But you said you were learning the jump float serve?”

“Y-yes,” says Yamaguchi. “The coach’s friend is teaching me how.”

“I don’t have any particular experience with that kind of serve,” Akaashi admits, “but if you show it to us, someone here might be able to help you figure it out.”

Yamaguchi blinks rapidly, shocked. “You would help me?”

“We’d try,” says Kuroo nonchalantly, shrugging. “There’s gotta be some reason why you can’t nail it yet. From what I’ve heard, you’ve been practicing hard enough.”

“Ah, erm, right,” stammers Yamaguchi.

“Hey, whilst we’re at it, why don’t we make a game out of this?” Kuroo says, grinning at Kenma, whose head shoots up, panicked. “Better to do it that way.”

“We’ll need someone to referee the match,” Tsukishima points out, bored.

“I’ll do it,” says Kenma quickly. Before anyone can protest, he’s stowing his game away and climbing the ladder into the referee podium.

“Fine,” says Kuroo, rolling his eyes. “I expected that anyway. At least we have two setters to make the playing field even.” He cracks a grin. “Tsukishima, you and I are gonna choose the teams.” He grabs Tsukishima by the arm and drags him away from the others to talk.

This time, Akaashi isn’t going to play with Kageyama. It’s going to be interesting, playing as his opponent once again with muddled teams. Kuroo has an inclination to create a team that benefits him, but Akaashi hopes that Tsukishima convinces him otherwise.

“This’ll be interesting!” Kuroo shouts, coming back over. “On my team; Kageyama, Yamaguchi and Bokuto. On the other, Akaashi, Tsukishima and Hinata.”

“You take the ace spiker and the genius setter!” spluttered Akaashi. “Why do we even let you pick the teams?”

“That is a bit unfair, Kuroo,” Kenma says solemnly.

“At least you get the little ace in the making,” says Kuroo, nodding his head at Hinata, who perks up and beams at the compliment. “Don’t count him as nothing—and are you insulting Tsukishima’s abilities?”

“I’m not insulting anyone’s abilities, I’m insulting you for being so cowardly that you’d put yourself on the team with the most skill.”

“But I also have skill, so therefore the team is made even.” Kuroo grins. “Besides, Tsukishima is a good blocker, as you know. It’s not like your team is without defensive talent. Take what you’ve got and stop complaining.”

“Let’s just play the game,” Kageyama says, turning away from them. He spins the ball in his hand. He chucks it to Yamaguchi, who catches it in the tips of his fingers, looking like someone has given him a live grenade. “My team will serve.”

It’s once they’re on the court do they realise that the numbers are uneven.

“Shit,” says Kuroo, scratching the back of his head. “Who can we drag in last minute?”

Hinata shouts, “Wait, I’ll go and see if someone’ll come join us!” and runs out of the gym. Everyone is silent, waiting for his return. Minutes later, when Hinata does come back, he brings in three people; Karasuno’s libero, Monk-cut and the ace.

“Like we’d miss our chance to play!” shouts the libero. “So what team do you want us on?”

Akaashi immediately snatches up the ace and the libero, and sends Monk-cut to the other team. He feels a vindictive pleasure that he’s just taken two of Karasuno’s great players, one of them a genius. Victory for Kuroo’s team isn’t guaranteed anymore.

Over the course of the game, Akaashi struggles to accommodate each spiker. Karasuno’s ace is easy; he just wants a high toss, slightly away from the net, so that he can hit with maximum velocity. Tsukishima varies his tosses a little bit, sometimes preferring ones that come up right in front him, other times to the left or right of him so that he has to stretch his arms out, snatching up the attention of the blockers. Most of all, though, Akaashi struggles with Hinata. The toss is either too slow or too fast for him. He swings at air more often than he hits the ball. Akaashi can’t work out what he’s doing wrong.

“It takes people a while to get used to him,” Kageyama says, when they take a five minute pause between the first and second set. “It took Sugawara and Hinata a few weeks to acclimatise to each other’s different paces. You’re not doing anything wrong.”

Meanwhile Akaashi notices that Kageyama adjusts fairly quickly throughout the game. Slows down his toss for Bokuto so that it isn’t the freak quick; notices Kuroo wants slower balls. He doesn’t have to adjust his tosses for Yamaguchi and Monk-cut; he already knows what kind of toss to give them. Akaashi kind of resents the fact that there are more Karasuno players on the court than from any other team, and no matter what Kageyama would’ve ended up playing with someone from his team.

“That was fun!” shouts Monk-cut, raising his fists with a savage grin. “We should do that again sometime!”

“Tanaka-senpai, be on my team next time!” Hinata shouts, jumping up and down in front of Monk—Tanaka, Akaashi corrects himself. “Be on my team next time!”

“Wa-ha-ha, you got it,” says Tanaka, ruffling Hinata’s hair.

Karasuno’s libero goes up to Bokuto and says boldly, “I wanna learn how to receive your heavy spikes properly.”

“You do?” Bokuto asks. “What’s your name?”

“Nishinoya Yuu. And yes, I do. I doubt there’s anyone besides Ushiwaka in Miyagi that has a spike as strong as yours. If I acclimatise to yours, it might help me get used to Ushiwaka’s once we reach the finals.”

Bokuto throws his head back and laughs. “You sure are confident you’re gonna reach the finals, ain’t ya?”

Nishinoya does not smile; he has a determined gleam in his eyes, his body ramrod straight and stiff. “We won’t settle for anything less than absolute victory. We might have failed in the Interhigh, but that won’t happen again.” He rolls his shoulders back, and his gaze intensifies. “So, will you train with me?”

“Sure.” Bokuto turns to Akaashi and says, “Will you stay back a while? We’re gonna need a setter. Kuroo, feel like delivering the ball to Akaashi?”

Kuroo shrugs. “I’ve got nothing better to do.”

Akaashi’s a little annoyed that despite Bokuto asking if he’d stay back, it sounded like he was being ordered to stay behind. Still, he figures it’ll be good practice, continuously setting the ball to Bokuto. He’s been slacking off on training with him the past few days.

“Kageyama,” he says, and Kageyama pauses in the midst of wiping down the sweat from his face and neck, drinking from his water bottle. He and Hinata are the only ones still in the gym besides Nishnoya, Bokuto, Kuroo and Akaashi. “I’ll see you later, alright?”

Kageyama nods shyly. “Sure. Um, see you.”

He leaves with Hinata, who’s exclaiming that he and Kageyama should get back to practicing their quick spike right now, right now right now! Hinata dances around Kageyama until Kageyama trips him up and tells him to stop being a dumbass, of course they’re gonna go practice it now. The gym is significantly quieter once they’re gone.

“Akaashi, snap out of it!” shouts Bokuto, dragging Akaashi out of his reverie. “We need you to set the ball!”

Kuroo’s leering again as Akaashi jogs over. “My, my, watching Kageyama again? You’ve been looking at him an awful lot these past couple of days.”

“I will shove a volleyball up your ass,” says Akaashi without inflection.

“No thanks, not my kind of kink. Kageyama might enjoy it, though. You should go ask.”

When Kuroo tosses the ball up, Akaashi smacks it right back at him and hits an unsuspecting Kuroo right in the stomach.

 

* * *

 

Akaashi locates Kageyama at dinner later on that night. He’s completely exhausted from setting to Bokuto for an hour, then rushing off for a practice match with Nekoma. All Akaashi wants to do is eat, take a bath, and go to bed.

To his surprise, Bokuto and Kuroo joins him at Kageyama’s table. Bokuto’s less nervous around Kageyama—although the same cannot be said vice versa. Kageyama keeps shooting Bokuto and Kuroo uneasy looks when he thinks nobody’s watching.

“You don’t have to be afraid of us,” Kuroo says unexpectedly. He must’ve caught Kageyama’s glance, Akaashi realises. “We’re not gonna hurt you. You’re like a deer caught in headlights, aren’t you?”

His words aren’t unkind, but Kageyama bristles and his cheeks go red.

“I-I am _not_ a deer,” he says.

Kuroo cracks a grin. “Then stop acting like one.” He adds in a sly tone, watching Akaashi from the corner of his eyes, “Although it seems like Akaashi likes you because of that. If that’s the case, don’t ever change, Kageyama. Our boy’s got it bad for you.”

Akaashi swipes at Kuroo, who dodges him by leaning back. Meanwhile Kageyama’s confused, his head tilted to the side as he tries to wrap his mind around what Kuroo just said.

“Huh?” he mumbles.

“Stop being an ass, Kuroo,” snarls Akaashi. He says to Kageyama, “Ignore him.”

He doesn’t know why Kuroo keeps bringing this up; he and Kageyama are friends, nothing more.

“I always thought you were smart, Akaashi, but you’re obviously not smart when it comes to yourself and how you act around people.” Kuroo shakes his head, like the whole lot of them have disappointed him. “It’s clear as day to the rest of us.”

“What … What are you talking about?” Kageyama asks. “How is Akaashi acting any differently than usual?”

Kuroo waves a dismissive hand at him. “You haven’t known Akaashi long; I wouldn’t expect you to notice. Just don’t worry your pretty little head about it.”

Akaashi finds himself getting unexpectedly angry, and he can’t fully comprehend why. What has Kuroo noticed that Akaashi himself has failed to recognise? How does he act any differently around Kageyama than other people?

“Leave it alone, Kuroo,” says Bokuto, grimacing. “Akaashi’s getting mad.”

“Fine, fine,” says Kuroo airily. “But when you two figure this shit out, I’ll be right there to tell you I told you so.”

“Just eat your damn dinner,” Akaashi snaps.

The rest of dinner is spent in uncomfortable silence.

 

* * *

 

Akaashi should’ve known that Kuroo would never leave things alone, not when he’s got a point to prove.

At around ten o’clock the next night, Akaashi’s woken up by several chimes from his phone, one after the other in rapid succession. Those still awake shoot him odd, questioning looks that he ignores; he’s too busy scrolling through at least fifteen pictures, all sent from Kuroo.

Of course, he’d noticed that day that Kuroo had his phone out a lot, but he hadn’t known the bastard was taking pictures of him and Kageyama.

The last message is a text: Don’t worry, it reads. I only sent these to you. I figured you’d kill me if I sent them to Kageyama as well.

Small mercies. Akaashi grips the phone tight, trying to control his breathing. Now that he can see himself from someone else’s point of view, he understands why Kuroo’s been teasing him these past couple of days; he looks _smitten_. But he’s not the only one.

In one photo, Kageyama is teaching him how to aim his serve again, though this time Kageyama’s opted to serve himself. The photo is of Kageyama in mid-air and the angle is just right to capture Akaashi’s face, warmed by a fond smile. He has one hand balled in the other, and both are pressed against his chest.

Another photo, Kageyama and Akaashi are talking. Kageyama’s leaning toward Akaashi, who has a hand on Kageyama’s shoulder. They’re smiling at each other.

A third photo must be only minutes after the second; Akaashi has his head thrown back, laughing so much his eyes are squeezed shut and one of his arms are wrapped around his stomach. Akaashi remembers that moment; Kageyama had failed to understand an innuendo Akaashi had made about Hinata and Kenma, who are sitting in the background, Hinata watching over Kenma’s shoulder as he plays a game, and Kageyama had responded with such an innocent comment that it reduced Akaashi to tears of laughter.

What gets Akaashi’s attention is the joyful expression on Kageyama’s face; he looks proud of himself, smiling crookedly, and he stares at Akaashi like he’s hung the moon and stars. In the second photo, there must’ve been a good foot of space between them. In this photo, there’s only a couple of inches. Somewhere in Akaashi’s laughing fit, they’ve moved closer to each other without even realising it.

The fourth photo was taken from behind; Akaashi has his arm wound around Kageyama’s shoulders, drinking from his water bottle. Kageyama’s arm is almost around Akaashi’s waist, like he’d moved to put it there and then had second thoughts.

Heart in his throat, Akaashi doesn’t know whether he wants to examine the rest of the photos. He gets it now. Understands how he looks to the eyes of an outsider. What he’s failed to see these past couple of days is right here in front of his face, irrefutable proof.

But it’s only been two days. How can anyone feel this way after two days? It’s like someone has turned him inside out and set about using his exposed heart like a punching bag.

Akaashi is falling for Kageyama and he doesn’t know what to do about it.

 

* * *

 

“You got my photos, didn’t you?” Kuroo asks smugly over breakfast. “That’s why you look like complete and utter shit, huh? You got no sleep last night.”

“At the present moment I really, _really_ hate you.” Akaashi glares at Kuroo, exhausted. True, he hadn’t gotten any sleep last night, too busy thinking over his newfound feelings for Kageyama, stressing about the fact that it’s all come about so fucking fast. “Why’d you have to send them to me then?”

“Think about it this way,” says Kuroo. “Karasuno’s in Tokyo for the next three days, but after that, they go back home. Now’s your chance to act before you miss your chance.”

“Who said I was gonna act on my feelings?”

“You’re a lot of things, Akaashi, but a coward isn’t one of them. He looks at you like you’re the centre of the universe. There’s no way he won’t reciprocate your feelings, if that’s what you’re worried about.”

Akaashi’s so glad that Karasuno called an early morning practice. He can’t trust that Kuroo wouldn’t have brought this up whilst Kageyama was still at the table.

“It’s only been two days,” says Akaashi. “There’s no way I can love him after only two days. It’s impossible.”

“No it isn’t,” says Kuroo, frowning. “It’s entirely plausible—and since it’s happening to you, the last thing you should call it is ‘impossible’.”

“This is some Romeo and Juliet crap that I don’t need in my life right now—or ever! If I’d known Kageyama for maybe a month or two, then yeah, I’d understand and be more open to it. But _two days_?”

“ _Who cares_ how long it’s been?” Kuroo holds his hand up to intercept Akaashi. “I’ll tell you who cares; nobody. Kageyama’s gonna go back to Torono Town in Miyagi in three days, and then it’ll be difficult for you two to see each other. That’s why you have to act on this _now_. That’s why you have to at least establish a fledgling relationship now. You’ll regret it if you don’t.”

It’s like someone has ripped the floor out from underneath Akaashi, leaving him to fall into an endless, dark abyss. He’s fucking terrified. It’s not like he doesn’t want to say something to Kageyama, but it’s all just happening too soon. Not to mention it’s the first time he’s had to confront the prospect that Kageyama will be going back home in such a short period of time, and there’ll be hours’ worth of distance between them.

Kuroo sighs and lays a sympathetic hand on Akaashi’s arm. “I can see how scared you are, but … just try. If these feelings have come about so fast, don’t you think this might be something special? You deserve to be happy, Akaashi, and I think Kageyama just might be the person who can make that happen.”

“Hey guys!” Bokuto shouts, running over with his plate of food. Quickly, Kuroo retracts his hand and sits upright, his face a mask of innocence, like he and Akaashi hadn’t just been having an important conversation. “What’s up?”

“Nothing,” says Kuroo calmly. “Why are you so late, by the way? Breakfast is almost done. It’s not like you.”

Bokuto chuckles, sets his food down, and rubs the back of his neck. “I overslept. Hinata and Kenma was playing a video game late last night and invited me to watch. It was pretty interesting.”

“I noticed you didn’t get back until the early hours of the morning,” says Akaashi conversationally. “Must’ve been quite the game.”

“Ah, um, yes. It was.”

Usually, Akaashi would’ve teased Bokuto or grilled him for answers, but he’s the last person who should interrogate anyone over matters that could concern romantic interests or escapades—and he’s pretty sure Bokuto mixed up in at least one of them. Instead, he decides to let it go.

“Fine,” he says, adopting an unconcerned air. “Must’ve been a fun night, then. Glad you enjoyed yourself.”

“I second that,” says Kuroo, smirking. “As a person who has no fear of rejection and can easily communicate his like for someone without fear, you definitely deserve to enjoy your night.”

Akaashi glares at him.

“Um, I feel like I’ve missed something.” Bokuto glances between the two of them, confused.

“Oh nothing important. Not something to worry about—unless you’re Akaashi.”

“I will end you,” says Akaashi.

“You’ve made that threat how many times? A dozen? And yet you’ve failed to make good on the threat.” Kuroo props his elbow on the table, chin resting on the palm of his hand. “I’d say I’m pretty safe—oh, look who joins us!” Kuroo’s staring at someone behind Akaashi’s shoulder with a huge grin on his face, sitting up straight. “The very person Akaashi wants to see the most!”

“Uh, is that so?” Kageyama sits on the bench beside Kuroo. “Has something happened?”

Kuroo chuckles. “Something _revolutionary_. Mind- _breaking_. Earth- _shattering_.”

“Something will shatter if you don’t shut your mouth, and I can assure you it won’t be the Earth,” says Akaashi. His heart rate’s picked up, and he’s finding it a little difficult to breathe normally. Kageyama’s _right here_ , right in front of him.

“I have deduced that threatening me is your own special way of telling me you secretly love me, and I am very honoured,” says Kuroo with an airy sigh, momentarily placing a hand over his heart. He looks at Kageyama. “What are your plans for the rest of the day?”

“Don’t know,” says Kageyama. It surprises Akaashi how good Kageyama’s getting with talking to people. His voice is still quiet, and in crowds you have to strain to hear him, but he’s stuttering less and less. “My team has a game with Nekoma after lunch though, and then Fukurodani just before dinner.” “But until then, you’re free for the rest of the day, right?” Kuroo’s leaning into Kageyama’s personal space.

Kageyama shrugs, shifting back so that Kuroo’s not so close. “Yeah, I guess so.”

“Excellent!” Kuroo cries, and Kageyama jumps. “Then you can spend the entire day with Akaashi. I have to borrow Bokuto after this and Akaashi will be lonely. Think you’re up to the task of _entertaining_ him?”

“Um, sure I guess.”

Akaashi gnashes his teeth. Kageyama almost certainly missed the hidden meaning behind Kuroo’s words. There’s only one reason why Kuroo would place so much emphasis on the word ‘entertaining’. There’s only one thing he’d have in mind.

“Great!” Kuroo stands. “Bokuto, get up. We need to leave now.”

Bokuto stares up at Kuroo in horror, chopsticks on his way to his mouth. “Kuroo, I’m eating! Can’t this wait?”

“No it can’t. You need to get up right now and come with me. I don’t care that you’re in the middle of eating. You should have thought about that before you stayed up until midnight and woke up late this morning. Move.”

Bokuto growls and gets up too, dropping his chopsticks. “You owe me for this Kuroo. I’m fucking starving.”

“I’ll get you something else to eat, just shut up and stop being a baby.” Kuroo rounds the table and bends down behind Akaashi to whisper in his ear, “I’ll give you two hours.”

“Two hours for what?” Akaashi hisses back, even though he knows.

“Don’t be an idiot. Just tell him how you feel and get it over and done with. I know you; you’ll just sit on this until it’s too late. Make these two hours count, jackass.” Kuroo pats Akaashi on the shoulder and straightens up. “Both of you have fun now.”

“Seriously, can you just tell me what’s going on?” whines Bokuto.

Kuroo starts pushing Bokuto from behind, saying, “Just get out of the fucking cafeteria and I’ll tell you everything you want to know.”

“But why can’t you tell me _now_?”

“ _Just move_!”

Kageyama looks like he doesn’t know whether he should laugh or not. He’s biting his lower lip. “What was all that about?”

“Um … Have you eaten breakfast yet?”

“Akaashi, you saw me eat it this morning before practice.” Kageyama tilts his head, concerned. “Are you feeling alright? You look like Hinata does before a match, all nervous like you’re about to vomit.”

“I’m fine,” says Akaashi forcefully, then winces. “Sorry, it’s just … uh. Hey, d’you wanna go for a walk or something?”

Kageyama smiles. “Sure!”

Akaashi’s heart beats somewhere in the vicinity of his throat as they leave the cafeteria. He curses Kuroo for waking him up to his feelings, wishes he could go back to being ignorant, because this is nerve-wracking, being so close to Kageyama and knowing that he wants to kiss him. It’s not easy, walking side by side with Kageyama who looks so calm, like nothing is wrong, like Akaashi isn’t about to come apart at the seams.

In the end, he agrees to play a bit of volleyball with Kageyama. He hasn’t quite worked up the nerve to talk about anything pertaining to his feelings yet. Figures that playing volleyball will, given enough time, present to him the perfect opportunity.

Why is this so _hard_?

For a little while, he entertains the thought of saying nothing; letting Kageyama go back to Torono Town in three days not knowing that Akaashi likes him. But that seems childish, not to mention stupid. Kageyama will be none the wiser, but Akaashi will be left pining. He understands what Kuroo is trying to do by pushing him—even if he’s still a little mad at him—and he agrees that establishing a relationship now will only benefit him in the long run. But still, it’s hard and incredibly scary.

“Are you okay, Akaashi?” Kageyama asks. He catches the ball instead of hitting it back at Akaashi, tucking it underneath his arm. “Maybe we should stop so you can go lie down? You really do look like you’re gonna be sick.”

“I’m fine,” grumbles Akaashi, rubbing a hand over his stomach.

Kageyama shakes his head and sets the ball down at his feet. Why did he choose now to be perceptive? “You should go and lie down for a while. I’m gonna go find Hinata to practice with for a bit. If you feel better in a couple hours, we can continue.”

Akaashi knows Kageyama won’t change his mind; can see it in the stubborn set of his jaw and the hard light in his eyes. He won’t listen to anything Akaashi has to say until he’s certain that Akaashi’s fine.

“Maybe I should go and lie down,” he mumbles, defeated. What will Kuroo say when he learns he chickened out?

“Do you want me to come with you?” asks Kageyama. “You know, to make sure you get back okay?”

“It’s not a long walk from here. I’ll be fine. Thank you, though.” Akaashi nods his head and then power-walks away, cursing himself with each step. Wasted opportunity after wasted opportunity, and now he’s gonna go sulk in his futon and wish he never existed.

“Get better soon!” Kageyama calls after him.

“I will!” _I’m so fucking stupid._ Kuroo will either laugh his ass off or slap him upside the head, and Akaashi doesn’t know which one he prefers. _Kill me now. Someone please kill me now._

 

* * *

 

Kuroo ends up doing both.

Akaashi rubs his stinging cheek, glaring at Kuroo who’s bent over double, clutching his stomach as he howls with laughter. When two hours was up, Kuroo had come in search of him and apparently had been perplexed to see Kageyama on his own. After getting the details out of him, Kuroo had stormed in here to tell him off.

“Maybe I was wrong about you,” he gasps out. “Maybe you _are_ a coward!”

“Shut up! It wasn’t the right time.”

“Is that the excuse we’re going with now?”

Akaashi narrows his eyes. “I don’t think you’re in any position to judge me. How’s things going with Kenma?”

“Very well. He’ll appreciate the concern. But this isn’t about him or me, this is about you.”

“ _Why_ are you so desperate to push me into a relationship?”

“One; because it’s fun. Two; because I am not gonna hear you complain that you wasted an opportunity.”

“As if I’d ever complain to you,” says Akaashi sullenly.

“No, you’ll complain to Bokuto, who, in turn, will complain to me. Three; because you deserve to me happy, you turd.”

“But it’s not the right time!”

“Newsflash, dick-fuck, it’s never gonna be the right time.”

Akaashi growls, folding his arms over his chest. He hates that he knows Kuroo’s right. “You know, if you were anyone else trying to push me into a relationship, I’d have gotten so mad at them I probably would’ve punched them.”

Kuroo cracks a grin. “Does that make me special?”

“If that’s the way you want to see it, go ahead.”

“I will.” Kuroo scratches the back of his head, rolling his shoulders. “Look, I’ve gotta run; got a game on with Karasuno in a little bit. Just—just sit there and figure out what you’re gonna do. You’ve got at least six hours before your match with Karasuno. That’s plenty of time to get your head on straight.”

“I’m not going to confess to him in front of everyone if that’s what you’re angling for. He won’t be able to handle the embarrassment—and more importantly, neither will I.”

“Then accost him after the match if you have to. I don’t care. Just figure something out.” Kuroo claps Akaashi on the shoulder and leaves the room. He flicks his hand up above his shoulder, his version of a wave. “Remember; you deserve to be happy.”

Despite his pushiness, Akaashi knows Kuroo has his best interests at heart, and he smiles, warmed by the thought. Knows he’s made some great choices when it comes to friends, even if they annoy him at times.

He flops back on his futon and stares at the ceiling. No, after his match with Karasuno, he’s definitely going to pull Kageyama aside and confess. There’s no way he can keep all these emotions bottled up inside him, not without exploding. For better or worse, he needs to let Kageyama know. After that, his feelings can either be rejected or returned. He’s mature enough to handle the former, but he prays for the latter.

 

* * *

 

Akaashi’s a nervous wreck during the match against Karasuno, and it shows in his plays. He’s thankful the team’s spikers are all so good, because they’re accommodating his crappy tosses and managing to score off them.

Despite feeling guilty that he’s letting his problems affect the team, he can’t bring himself to offer up an apology or a reason, and once they win the match—somehow—they’re in high spirits, chalking his performance up to a bad day.

The one person who doesn’t let it go, who confronts Akaashi head-on about his performance, is the one person he’s anxious to talk to; Kageyama.

“Are you still feeling sick from this morning?” he demands in lieu of a greeting, peering at Akaashi in worry. “Is that why you were playing so badly?”

“We still won,” says Akaashi hotly, even as his stomach twists itself into knots. “I can’t have played that badly if we managed to beat you.”

“The score’s closer than it’s ever been before. Two more points and we would’ve caught up. After that, we could’ve beaten your team. But no, seriously, are you still sick?”

Someone over Kageyama’s shoulder captures Akaashi’s attention; it’s Kuroo, and he’s making desperate shooing motions with his hands. It takes a few seconds, but Akaashi realises what Kuroo’s trying to tell him.

“Come outside with me,” says Akaashi. “I need to talk to you about something.”

Kageyama’s eyes flash and he stands ramrod straight. “Have I done something wrong? Have I offended you somehow?” The blood drains from his face in fear. He’s pale and trembling, hands clenched into fists by his sides. “If I have, I apologise—”

“No! No, you haven’t. I just … want to speak to you. In private.” Akaashi grabs Kageyama by the arm and pulls him out of the gym. He thinks someone from Karasuno might be calling after Kageyama, but he doesn’t care and he doesn’t let go. Kageyama doesn’t say anything either.

He leads Kageyama far away from the gym, where it’s highly unlikely anyone will find them. If they get interrupted, he knows he’ll lose his nerve. It’s not until they are halfway across the school, the gym minutes behind them and everything is quiet and dark except for a few lampposts that line the brick pathway, spaced a good ten feet apart, that Akaashi stops and turns to face Kageyama, his heart pounding in his throat.

“A-Akaashi?” asks Kageyama hesitantly. “Is everything okay? Talk to me.”

The surrounding trees whistle in the cool breeze. Kageyama shivers, and Akaashi realises neither of them are wearing jackets.

“I have—I have something important to say.” Akaashi swallows thickly. “And I need you to be completely honest with me.”

Kageyama nods jerkily. “Of—of course I will be.”

“T-thank you.”

But Akaashi can’t speak; his tongue is heavy and uncooperative in his mouth. Never in his life has he ever been so nervous before this very moment. He stares at Kageyama and wishes for the words to come, but they don’t. He can only stare at Kageyama, who starts to shiver in the breeze.

“Please, Akaashi, you can tell me whatever you want—”

It’s at that precise moment that Akaashi gives up on words entirely. He seizes Kageyama shirt and drags him forward, mashing their lips together. Akaashi has kissed many people before, but never has it ever been so awkward and frenzied. Never before has he forgotten what to do with his hands, where to place them.

The kiss lasts five seconds, but it feels like a lifetime.

Kageyama stumbles back the moment he’s released, touching his fingers to his lips, staring at Akaashi like he’s never seen him before in his life.

“I like you,” Akaashi grounds out, breathless. “I really like you Kageyama, and I want to be in a relationship with you.”

“A-Akaashi?” Kageyama squeaks. His cheeks are bright red.

“If you don’t feel the same about me, that’s fine. I accept that. But I needed to tell you this because I can’t keep it inside me anymore.” Akaashi sucks in a deep, calming breath, even though his heart is frantically pounding against his ribcage. “I really like you, Kageyama, and given the chance I know I can grow to love you. This is all happening so fast,” he chuckles and lifts his gaze to the stars, blinking back tears, “and I can’t fully comprehend it myself, but—”

Kageyama throws himself at Akaashi, cutting him off. He presses their lips together with frenzied passion, hands braced against Akaashi’s shoulders.

“Yes,” he growls, when they separate. “Yes. I want to be with you, too. I like you too. Just— _yes_ , Akaashi.”

It’s like a tiny universe has expanded within Akaashi’s chest. He cups Kageyama’s face and brings him closer for a gentler, slower, yet still very passionate kiss. Kageyama’s hands slide down to wrap around Akaashi’s waist. Tears drip down Akaashi’s cheeks because he’s so over the moon, so overwhelmed, that he can’t hold back anymore.

Neither of them knows or cares how long they stand there, wrapped in each other’s warm embrace. All Akaashi knows is that he wants this moment to last a lifetime.

 

* * *

 

“So, did you do it?” Kuroo asks the next morning, accosting Akaashi on the way to breakfast. He doesn’t even need an answer; one look at Akaashi’s face and he’s whooping so loud it’d be a miracle if people across the country don’t hear him. “What did I tell you Akaashi? What did I tell you? I told you so, I fucking told you so!”

Akaashi’s grinning so broadly he thinks his cheeks might crack. “Shh! Shh! Yes, alright, you told me so—gloat away if you must, but do it quietly! Some people are still trying to sleep!”

“Who cares about them?” Kuroo shouts. “You finally confessed! You’re not a cowardly single man anymore! AKAASHI KEIJI IS OFFICIALLY OFF THE MARKET.”

“Stop shouting!” But Akaashi is laughing, so overcome with happiness he thinks he could float. Last night seems almost like a dream—a wonderful, magnificent dream. Today is his first official day as Kageyama’s boyfriend.

Kuroo draws him in for a one-armed hug, leading him to the cafeteria. “I’ve never seen you this happy. You have to tell me everything that happened when you two left the gym!”

Akaashi does, and he can’t bear to leave out any details. He needs to describe everything, from the look in Kageyama’s eyes to the way the wind rustled his hair. Needs to tell Kuroo in detail every last miniscule thing. Wants to remember last night in perfect detail, wishing that someone had been there with a camera to capture the whole thing.

“There’s just one thing,” says Akaashi, grabbing Kuroo’s arm to stop him just outside the doors to the cafeteria. “I don’t know whether Kageyama’s comfortable with telling anyone about our relationship; I have to talk to him about that first. D’you think maybe you could keep this a secret for a while?”

“Say no more, my lips are sealed.”

Akaashi releases him with a smile. “Thanks.”

“What about Bokuto, though? You two are close.”

Akaashi thinks about it for a moment, and then says decisively, “I’ll tell him after I ask Kageyama what he’s comfortable with.” They enter the cafeteria and seek out the table at the back that’s unofficially become their table, ever since Akaashi sought Kageyama out two days ago. “I only told you because you pushed me into this.”

“Don’t talk like you’re not pleased you followed my advice.”

“No, I’m pleased I listened to you. Of course I am.”

“Of course you are.” Kuroo stretches his arms out above his head and yawns. “So what’re your plans with your new boyfriend?”

“Dunno, haven’t really thought about it.” Akaashi’s heart does a funny leap at the word ‘boyfriend’ and wonders if he’ll ever truly get used to it. “Probably some volleyball or something. I know he still wants to teach me how to aim my serves properly.”

Kuroo snorts. “Of course you’d go with volleyball.”

“Well, there’s not really much to do, is there?” Akaashi cocks a brow, his lips pursing. He knows it’s not the most romantic of pastimes to undertake with your boyfriend, but they’re on a _volleyball training camp_. Their options are limited. “Maybe we’ll go for a walk and get to know each other a little more.”

“Well now’s your chance to decide,” says Kuroo, his eyes flitting from Akaashi to someone over his shoulder. Akaashi doesn’t know why he chooses to sit with his back to the door, but he swears he’s gonna stop doing that from now on. “Loverboy’s coming.”

“That better not stick,” Akaashi warns him.

“What better not stick?” Kageyama drops into the empty space beside Akaashi. Akaashi’s hand, which had been resting on his thigh, is captured in Kageyama’s grip. He forces back a smile as their fingers lace together.

“My new nickname for you,” says Kuroo, smirking. “I hear you two finally got together.”

Kageyama flushes, his hand squeezing Akaashi’s tightly. “What—I mean, huh—Akaashi, you told him?” He rounds on Akaashi, looking appalled.

Akaashi’s heart clenches, wondering if he’s just done something incredibly wrong. Has he betrayed Kageyama’s trust somehow? Is this relationship going to end before it begins?

Kuroo folds his arms over his chest, looking quite pleased with himself. “I’m the one that convinced him to ask you out in the first place,” he says. “Without me, he’d have continued pining away.”

“Don’t worry,” says Akaashi, “he’s the only one who knows.”

“Well then, thanks Kuroo. I’m glad you managed to convince him.”

“If you need any more favours, please kindly do not call upon me. It was hard enough as is getting the little shit to get his act together in the first place. He would’ve let you go back to Torono Town never knowing. Dumbass.”

“Well anyway,” says Akaashi, clearing his throat. “I’m starving and I’m gonna go get something to eat.” He glances at Kageyama, disentangling their fingers. “Do you want me to get you something?”

“If you don’t mind,” says Kageyama. “If you think you might struggle carrying it all back, I can just get it myself.”

Akaashi waves him off, scrunching up his face like the mere thought of struggling to bring the food back is absurd. “Just sit there and mind the table. I’ll bring the food back, no problem. Are you coming as well?” he asks Kuroo, who has yet to get up.

“Not really that hungry, but I might as well,” says Kuroo. He pushes himself to his feet with a theatrical groan. “Have a few games to play and it’d be terrible to do it on an empty stomach. Kageyama, do as your boyfriend tells you to and mind the table.”

Kageyama scowls at him. “Don’t order me around.”

It’s the first time that Kageyama’s ever talked back and it stuns Akaashi and Kuroo into silence, gazing at him with identical expressions of astonishment. Kageyama blushes bright red under their scrutiny, beginning to wilt.

“Come on,” says Akaashi, snapping out of his reverie. He’s proud of Kageyama for sticking up for himself, even if it’s in a small way, and he doesn’t want to do anything to make him feel like it’s wrong. Elbowing Kuroo in the ribs, Akaashi gestures for Kuroo to follow him.

“That was new,” Kuroo comments lightly. “You’ve had quite the influence over him.”

“He’s just getting used to people, that’s all. He’s making the effort on his own volition. I’m not doing anything.”

“If you say so.”

Akaashi doesn’t like his tone but chooses not to respond. Instead, he opts to figure out what his plans with Kageyama are gonna be. Knows it’s more likely he’ll just give up and play volleyball with him instead, but he can’t help but wonder if there might be something else he could do. Do they have permission to leave the school? If they don’t, is it possible to get it?

“Are you thinking or suffering, Akaashi?” Kuroo asks, waving a hand in front of Akaashi’s face to get his attention. He doesn’t know how it happened, but at some point Akaashi grabbed his and Kageyama’s breakfast and returned to the table, and now he’s been caught sitting dumbly staring at nothing. “Sometimes I can’t tell.”

Kageyama looks worried too. “You’ve been like that for the past twenty seconds.”

Cheeks burning with embarrassment, Akaashi says, “Sorry. Don’t worry it’s nothing.”

For a second it looks like Kageyama’s going to disagree and argue with him, but he merely purses his lips, sighs and thankfully lets it go.

After breakfast, Akaashi decides to go and talk to the coordinator of this training camp, to see whether it’s possible to take a trip away from school grounds.

“I’m sorry,” says the coordinator regretfully. “We’re not allowed to let you off school grounds. Your permission slips stated that you would all stay at the school, and that’s what your parents signed an agreement on. It would be a breach of trust if we let you all go elsewhere, especially without an adult chaperone.”

Disappointment sits in Akaashi’s stomach like a brick. There’s a bitter taste in his mouth to boot. “Oh, no that’s okay. I thought I’d ask anyway.”

“Hopefully you and your friends will find something of interest to do in your spare time. I know that it can sometimes get a little boring to do the same thing over and over for an entire week, but I’m sure you’ll think of something.” She smiles sweetly, clutching her clipboard to her chest. “Is there anything else I can help you with?”

“No, thank you,” says Akaashi. He bows his head to her and walks away.

Kuroo takes one look at Akaashi’s face when he meets up with him and his shoulders droop. “So I’m guessing you ended up getting told no?”

“Yeah basically. Said it would be a breach of our parents’ trust to let us off school grounds.”

“That fucking sucks. What’re you gonna do now?”

Akaashi shrugs, at a loss. “Maybe I will just spend the day playing volleyball with him like I originally planned. It’s not like we don’t enjoy the sport, after all.”

Kuroo grimaces, dragging his fingers through his fringe. “Yeah, but …” He trails off, releasing a displeased noise. “Well, as long as you two enjoy yourselves, I guess that’s all anyone can ask for.”

“My thought exactly.” Akaashi glances around. They’re standing outside the gym and nobody else is around, as everyone has congregated inside to watch Ubugawa take on Shinzen. From what he can hear, the match is intense. “You staying out here?”

“Bit stuffy in there,” says Kuroo, nodding. “Gonna find loverboy?”

“Stop calling him that,” says Akaashi. “And yeah, I am. Is he in there?”

“Dunno. There’s a lot of people in there, but I never really paid attention to anyone.”

“Right, well, I’ll catch up to you later.”

“Sweet as.”

Kageyama’s inside the gym, sitting with Hinata. They’re as close to the court as they can safely get and seem to be locked in a heated discussion. When Akaashi approaches, he realises they’re discussing tactics.

“There’s less than a month ‘till the preliminaries,” says Kageyama, “I know we’ve learned a lot already, but that’s pushing it.”

“How? I managed to learn how to spike the ball properly with different setters, and you managed to change your toss so that it falls in my spiking area. Nishinoya’s learning how to do a back-line toss and Asahi’s learning to do a jump serve. Not to mention the synchronised attack. If we can learn all that so fast, we could learn this.”

“We haven’t even perfected those moves yet, and once we do it’ll be too late to learn anything else. My halting toss only works about three quarters of the time—oh. Hey Akaashi, didn’t see you there. How long have you been standing there?”

“Not long,” says Akaashi. He hikes his pants up a little and sits down cross-legged beside Kageyama, nodding his head to Hinata. “How’s this set going?”

“They’re both good,” says Hinata, “but the ball’s falling on Shinzen’s court more.”

“In other words, Shinzen is losing and Ubugawa is winning,” says Kageyama. “We don’t know what the score is because we can’t see the board from here, though.”

“Eh, don’t worry about that.” Akaashi waves his hand dismissively. “What kind of strategy were you talking about before I interrupted? The one you want your team to learn?”

Akaashi had wanted to ask Kageyama to spend some time with him, but now he realises he’s inadvertently walked into the perfect moment. It doesn’t matter that Hinata’s there as well; Akaashi’s been thinking he should also get to know Kageyama’s friends. He’s still very much aware, too, that he needs to ask who Kageyama’s comfortable with telling about their new relationship.

The only people whom he never wants to tell are his parents. He knows they’d never take it well.

He talks strategies with them for a while. Initially, he agrees with Kageyama that it would be too late to learn the one Hinata wants to learn by the time they perfect all their other moves, but he perks up again when Akaashi mentions that they could learn it next year and teach it to the first years.

“Just because some of your senpai will be graduating doesn’t mean you’re not able to learn new things once they’re gone,” says Akaashi. “Just sit on this and remember it, then bring it up before the Interhighs.”

“Okay!” says Hinata, and he’s almost vibrating with excitement. “See, Kageyama? He agrees with me!”

“He agreed with me as well, dumbass,” says Kageyama, frowning at Hinata.

“Whatever.”

It doesn’t take Akaashi long to realise that this is just how these two are around each other. Always antagonising each other like siblings, hoping to get the other one in trouble with their parents. There’s nothing really malicious about it. Initially, he thought they only spent time around each other because there was nobody else around, or maybe they’d been forced, but they genuinely do enjoy each other’s company.

The match between Ubugawa and Shinzen ends, with Ubugawa the victor. Before the two teams can get off the court properly, there’s two guys from Nekoma running out onto the court with mops. The rest of the Nekoma team walks out at a more sedate pace. Kuroo catches Akaashi’s attention and winks at him, nodding his head at Kageyama, then gives him a thumbs up.

“Kenma!” shouts Hinata, scaring Akaashi and Kageyama, the latter shoots a poisonous glare at Hinata that goes ignored; Hinata’s scrambling to his feet and racing over to Kenma, who resembles a deer caught in headlights. “What game are you playing today? Didn’t you say you finished the other one? Show me, show me, show me!”

“Dumbass,” mutters Kageyama, rolling his eyes.

Akaashi bit back a chuckle, his heart hammering a mile an hour. “Listen, d’you wanna go for a walk or something?” he asks casually.

Kageyama’s hands fidget in his lap and he refuses to meet Akaashi’s eyes, like something on the ground in front of him is more interesting. Akaashi can’t see his face properly because his fringe falls like a curtain, casting his eyes into shadow. Slowly, Kageyama nods. They spend the next couple hours walking around the school talking in soft voices, getting to know each other better.

Akaashi finds out that Kageyama’s okay with Akaashi telling whoever he wants about their relationship, and urges him to tell Bokuto as soon as he can.

“I’ll figure out a way to tell Hinata,” says Kageyama, when Akaashi enquires about him.

 

* * *

 

Bokuto takes the news of Akaashi’s relationship well, although he’s put out that he’s not the first to hear about it.

“Really? Kuroo knew before I did?” Bokuto clicks his tongue, toeing at the ground. “That sucks. But more importantly, does Kageyama make you happy?”

“More than I thought possible,” answers Akaashi truthfully.

Bokuto grins and claps him on the shoulder. “Then I accept him as your boyfriend, but then again, I don’t think you really need my approval.” After a few seconds, he asks hesitantly, “Did you think I’d be against your relationship or your sexuality?”

“If you’re asking if I thought you’re a bigot, then no. I was just—I am just a bit scared. It’s not as easy as I thought it would be, coming out. But I never thought the worst of you.”

“Then I’ll do whatever I can to support you, and Kageyama by extension. So long as Kuroo, Kenma and me support your relationship, that’s all that matters, right?”

Akaashi grins and nods his head. “Right.”

 

* * *

 

The next two days fly by in an instant. Akaashi can’t help but feel annoyed by that. He wants to spend longer with Kageyama, getting to know him better, but he knew this day was coming. Kageyama was always going to have to go back home.

“I’ll miss you,” says Akaashi. He places the tips of his fingers under Kageyama’s chin and coaxes him to lift his head. Smiling, Akaashi presses a chaste kiss to his lips, wondering if he’s ever gonna get used to being allowed to do this. “I did give you my phone number, didn’t I?”

Kageyama nods. “Last night, yeah. It’s in my phone, don’t worry. I’ll text you every day, I promise.”

“Make sure you get a Skype account and text me your username so I can add you,” Akaashi reminds him. “It’ll be a while before we’re able to meet face to face again.”

He’s not too thrilled at the prospect of a long-distance relationship, but he’s willing to work hard to make it work. Even though he’s gonna miss being able to touch and kiss Kageyama whenever he wants, being able to see his face, even if it is over a computer screen, makes up for that a little bit.

“I will,” says Kageyama. Gingerly, he grabs fistfuls of Akaashi’s shirt and pulls him closer. Akaashi instinctively knows what he wants and wraps his arms around him in a hug. “I’m gonna miss you as well, Akaashi.”

Akaashi clears his throat, nerves spiking. “I actually have a request.”

Kageyama stiffens in Akaashi’s hold. “What is it?”

“Will you call me Keiji instead of Akaashi?”

This time, Kageyama pulls back, stunned. “You want me to call you by your first name?” When Akaashi nods meekly, he asks, “Isn’t this a little bit fast?”

“Everything about our relationship is a little fast, this is no different. If we’re going to be in a relationship, I don’t want you to refer to me by my last name. It’s just … too informal.”

Kageyama takes a moment to think about the request, and then he says, “Fine. But only if you call me Tobio.”

“Fine by me … Tobio.”

Tomatoes can only wish they were as red as Kageyama is. He steps forward and hides his face in Akaashi’s shoulder, muttering something indecipherable. Akaashi laughs airily, rubbing Kageyama’s back. He’s so elated he feels like he could float.

“Kageyama, where are you?” Hinata shouts. “The bus is about to leave soon, everyone’s waiting for … you. Oh.” He rounds the corner and stops dead, staring at the two of them, gaping. “Shit, sorry. I didn’t realise … Excuse me. I’ll tell them you’re in the bathroom or something. Forgive the intrusion.”

Hinata runs so fast Akaashi expects him to leave behind a dust cloud in the shape of his body. Akaashi and Kageyama look at each other in stunned silence, before they dissolve into hysterics.

“Well at least now I don’t have to worry about telling him.” Kageyama wipes his eyes with the heels of his palms. “I should get going though, or the others’ll kill me.”

He darts in and seals his mouth over Akaashi’s.

“I’ll text you soon, Keiji,” he whispers, and Akaashi’s stomach does a funny little flip. He wants to tell Kageyama to say his first name a hundred times before he goes, to make up for all the times this week he could’ve said it, but the rational part of his mind knows there’s not enough time for that. “Don’t miss me too much.”

“I miss you already and you’re still here.”

Kageyama chokes out a laugh. “We’ve really gotta stop with the cheesy lines.”

“Never.” Akaashi gives Kageyama a little push. “Get going before someone else comes looking for you.”

But they end up giving each other one, two, three chaste kisses before Kageyama deigns to walk in the direction of the bus. Akaashi watches his retreating back as a painful lump forms in his throat. Wishes he can tell Kageyama not to leave, but he has to.

He doesn’t join his team or any of the others to say goodbye to Karasuno. He’s already said goodbye to the one person on that team that matters the most to him, and he doesn’t think he’s strong enough to do it a second time.

 

* * *

 

“So, uh, you and Akaashi, huh?” Hinata asks, once Kageyama takes the seat next to him on the bus. He’s about as subtle as a smack to the face.

“Yeah,” says Kageyama and opts not to elaborate. Hinata will ask if there’s anything he wants to know.

“How long’s that been happening?”

“About a few days. Three at most I think.”

“But—Kageyama, aren’t you sad? You won’t get to see him again for a long while—”

“A little bit, yeah, but there’s nothing I can do about that. We’ve traded numbers and I’m gonna get a Skype account once I get home. It won’t be the same, but we’ll be able to talk over the Internet.” Kageyama shrugs. He admires his acting skills, because even though he’s projecting calmness, he wants to scream at Takeda to stop the bus so he can run back to Akaashi and stay with him. “We’re both willing to work to maintain the relationship, so it’s no big deal.”

Hinata hugs his bag to his chest, looking forlorn. “I don’t think I could ever do that.”

“Probably why I’m the one in the relationship and you’re not.”

“What—Kageyama, you bastard. You didn’t have to say it like that. But I’ll be in a relationship soon, too, just you wait! I won’t let you beat me like this!”

“Dream on, Hinata. Dream on.”

“What? You think I’m too short for a relationship? Huh? Is that what you’re saying?”

“Hey, you’re the one who said it. Don’t put words in my mouth. If you think you’re too short for a relationship, you probably are. I bet there’s pre-school children taller than you,” says Kageyama.

“You bastard!”

“Pipe down back there!” shouts Daichi, giving them a stern look.

“Yes, captain,” mumbles Hinata and Kageyama in unison, chastised.

“But anyway,” says Hinata, adopting a serious tone. “If you’re worried that I was gonna tease you or hate you because you’re gay or whatever, I won’t. It doesn’t matter to me that you’re seeing Akaashi. I can tell he makes you happy, because you’ve never looked at anyone like you did back there with him. You’re still my friend no matter who you like, even if you are a dick.”

“Th-thanks,” says Kageyama, and the weight sitting on his chest evaporates. “That means a lot to me, dumbass.”

Hinata beams. “Don’t mention it.”

True to his word, Kageyama makes a Skype account almost as soon as he gets home. Okaasan’s pretty surprised to see him using the laptop—he reckons she thought he didn’t even know how to turn the thing on—and when she asks why he needs it so badly all of a sudden, all he can respond with is this, “I, uh, I made a friend in Tokyo. I promised I’d keep in contact with him.”

It’s insulting that Okaasan looks like she’s about to faint. He’s made plenty of friends, thank you very much, albeit all of them have been made in high school and having more than about two acquaintances before coming to Karasuno was pretty rare for him. Hinata and the rest of the team are his friends. He assumes he can also count Bokuto, Kuroo and Kenma as his friends too, although he’s still a bit distant from them.

“I’m proud of you,” Okaasan says. There are tears in her eyes. “You’re finally opening yourself up to people. See what a little effort can get you?”

“Yeah, I know.” Kageyama knows she’s been worried about him all these years. Making friends has always been difficult. She’s been worried that he’ll grow up to be completely friendless and alone. “I’m sorry.”

She shakes her head, sniffling. “No, don’t be. You’re trying now and that’s all I can ask.”

She leaves him alone after that to set up his Skype account. He borrows her email address with permission to do it because he can’t be bothered to come up with his own. Once completed and signed in, he texts Akaashi the details. Within minutes, he has a request from ‘Mama Owl’.

 _The name wasn’t my idea,_ is the first thing that Akaashi writes. _Bokuto changed what I originally had and kept changing it back got rid of it, so I ended up keeping it._

 _It suits you, in a way,_ replies Kageyama.

_I can tell you’re smirking, Tobio. Cut it out._

They talk until midnight rolls around, in which Akaashi begs off, stating he’s too tired to continue and is actually falling asleep on the laptop. The amount of typos have been steadily increasing over the past hour so Kageyama knows he isn’t lying.

 _Talk to you tomorrow,_ says Akaashi. _Goodnight Tobio._

_Goodnight Keiji._

Kageyama’s glad nobody witnesses him slamming the laptop shut and tossing it aside like it’s on fire. He doubts he’ll ever get used to saying Akaashi’s first name.

 

* * *

 

They Skype each other every day for the next month, but that tapers off to every other day as their workloads get bigger. Unlike his prediction, Kageyama does get better at calling Akaashi by his first name, until it feels natural.

A handful of months go by much the same. Volleyball practice turns into matches, which turns into winning the match against Shiratorizawa and earning a place at Nationals. After that, volleyball practice gets harder and longer as they strive to perfect their attacks and add new ones to their arsenal.

Kageyama gets the text a few weeks from the end of term.

**From: (Akaashi Keiji)**

_Want to come to my house for a week during the school holidays? My parents said it’s alright._

Kageyama almost drops his phone in his haste to respond.

**To: (Akaashi Keiji)**

_YES. Of course I wanna come over!! I have to ask Okaasan first, but I’ll do whatever I can to convince her._

**From: (Akaashi Keiji)**

_Okay good, because I’ve missed you a lot and I really need to see you. Do whatever you need to in order to convince Obasan._

**To: (Akaashi Keiji)**

_I will. There’s no way I’ll let her say no._

*

Unfortunately, it’s easier said than done. He brings it up at the dinner table that night, hoping Okaasan will be too caught up in the fact that he has a friend that wants to see him and not worry about the fact that this friend is in Tokyo and she’s never met him, but luck isn’t on his side.

“Tobio, I know you want to go, but I’m just not sure about it.” Okaasan collects the dishes from the dinner table and takes them over to the sink to wash. Kageyama grits his teeth and follows her, desperate to get her to agree. “Tokyo is really far away …”

“Okaasan, please,” says Kageyama. He grabs a dishcloth and starts wiping down the dishes before they can get to the dry-rack. “Please. I really, _really_ want to go.”

“I can see that, Tobio, and it makes me so happy that you’ve made a friend—but a week in Tokyo?” Okaasan sighs heavily. “If I knew him, sure, maybe then I would agree. But—”

“So you’d say yes if you met him?” Kageyama interrupts.

“Maybe. I said _maybe_ I’d agree.”

“Well, what if we Skype call him?” Kageyama is so excited the plate he’s drying almost falls from his grip. He catches it at the last second. “You could talk to him face-to-face—well, kinda—and you’ll see he’s the responsible type. After you meet him, there’s no way you could say no!”

Okaasan smirks. “You sound very sure of yourself.”

“I am.”

They work in silence for a few seconds, washing and drying, the dishes getting stacked on the counter ready to be put away.

“Okay fine,” Okaasan relents. “If you can get him to agree to a Skype call, I’d love to chat with him.”

Kageyama cheers too much and drops the plate he’s holding. Luckily, it doesn’t smash or crack. He wilts under Okaasan’s stern gaze.

“Sorry.”

 

* * *

 

“Of course I’ll talk to her,” is what Akaashi says, once Kageyama finishes explaining the situation. “I expected something like this to happen.”

Kageyama blinks, astonished. “You did?”

“Well, it’s only natural. Obasan doesn’t know me. No responsible parent would let their kid travel a couple hours to meet someone they don’t know.”

“She’ll probably interrogate you, you know. She can be pretty scary.”

Akaashi’s lips twitch. He picks up his laptop and walks out of his kitchen and into his bedroom, crawling onto the bed. “She gave birth to you, so I have no doubt she’s scary.”

“Are you insulting me?” Kageyama pouts.

“Not at all, Tobio, not at all.”

It’s weird that hearing his first name on Akaashi’s lips still makes Kageyama’s heart pound wildly, as if it’s the first time he’s ever heard Akaashi say it. He wishes he’s there in Tokyo, lying down on the bed with Akaashi. It’s been so long since they’ve seen each other in person, touched and kissed each other, and Kageyama’s chest aches with need and loneliness. It’s been months, and long-distance communication is all they’ve had. It’s not bad, but it’s not enough.

“I miss you,” he says softly.

Akaashi purses his lips together, his expression growing sad. “Me too. That’s why we’ve gotta convince Obasan to let you come to Tokyo. I’ve been—” he coughs, momentarily pressing his knuckles to his mouth to stifle the sound, “—I’ve been lonely.”

It’s reassuring to know that the feeling is mutual.

“So when should I talk to Obasan?”

Kageyama pauses, and then scrambles up off his bed, taking the laptop with him. “No time like the present, am I right?”

“What? Tobio, wait! I have to prepare a speech or something!”

“Just be yourself, don’t worry about speeches! Talk to Okaasan and charm her like you did me—or well, close to how you charmed me. I’m not gonna compete with her over you.” Kageyama flashes Akaashi a grin and Akaashi sighs and relents. “Okaasan, are you still awake?”

“Tobio?” Okaasan’s in the living room watching television. “What’s the matter?”

“You wanted to speak to Akaashi, so here he is.” He dumps the laptop unceremoniously on her lap and stands back, trying not to laugh at the way Okaasan and Akaashi gawk at each other, thrown by the sudden turn of events. “Akaashi, convince her you’re not a serial killer or something, luring me to Tokyo to murder me.”

Akaashi sighs once more, shaking his head fondly. “Hello, Kageyama-san, I’m Akaashi Keiji. I’m Tobio’s friend.”

“Hello, Akaashi,” says Okaasan stiffly. “So you want my son to go meet up with you in Tokyo, do you? Why is that?”

“We’ve been friends since the training camp, but we haven’t had time to see each other in person since then, and we’ve only been able to Skype call each other a few times a week if we’re not busy. I promised when Tobio left that I’d show him around Tokyo next time that he’s free.”

Okaasan hums, acknowledging his words. She’s still not convinced, Kageyama notices. If he wants to get her to agree, he knows Akaashi needs to pull out the big guns. “And your parents agree to this? They have given permission for you to invite my son over for a week to stay in their home?”

“They have. I wouldn’t have suggested it to Tobio in the first place if I hadn’t already got their permission. If I had suggested it to Tobio, and then asked my parents and they said no, I would’ve got Tobio’s hopes up for nothing and I can’t bear to ever do that.”

“Before I can agree to anything, I want to speak with one of your parents,” says Okaasan. Her tone is a lot warmer now; Akaashi’s stark honesty is wearing down her defences. “I need to confirm with them that this is alright. It’s not that I don’t believe you two, but I need verification. Tobio is very important to me and I won’t risk his safety on a whim.”

There’s a bit of rustling on Akaashi’s end. “If you’re agreeable, would you like to talk to one of my parents now?”

“If that’s alright with them,” Okaasan replies.

“I’ll go and check.”

 _Please_ , thinks Kageyama, crossing his fingers and hiding his hands behind his back. _Please get one of them to talk to Okaasan. Please let them convince her I can go. I’ll die of loneliness if I don’t get to see Akaashi soon._

“Tousan, will you talk to Kageyama’s Okaasan for me please?” he hears Akaashi say, his voice distant. “She just wants you to let her know it is okay for her son to come over for a week, that’s all. She’s a bit nervous because she doesn’t know us.”

Ojisan replies, but Kageyama can’t make out his words. Rounding the sofa, he leans over the back and realises that Akaashi’s left his laptop in his bedroom. Chewing the inside of his lip, Kageyama tries to quell the anxiety rising up like liquid fire inside him.

Suddenly, the laptop is snatched up off the bed by the lid.

Akaashi carries the laptop out of his bedroom and into the kitchen where Ojisan awaits, dressed in his work clothes. Must’ve only just gotten home, Kageyama realises.

“Here’s Tousan,” says Akaashi. “He agreed to talk.”

“Hello, Kageyama-san,” says Ojisan tiredly.

“Hello, Akaashi-san,” says Okaasan politely. “Is it true that you and your wife agreed to let my son stay over for the week during the holidays?”

Ojisan nods, burying a yawn. “Yes, it is. We’d love to have him over for the week, especially since he and my son seem to be close friends. It’s no trouble at all.” He can’t bury this yawn, and it leaves him blinking tears of exhaustion from his bloodshot eyes. “I do have to mention that my wife and I both work full-time and have done since Keiji entered high school, so for the majority of the day we will not be around the house.”

“That’s okay with me,” says Okaasan. “I work full-time as well, and my husband goes away frequently on business trips. But one of you will be back before nightfall?”

Ojisan inclines his head. “Yes. My son has a curfew at 10PM during school nights to compensate for long training hours for his club. During weekends and holidays, that curfew is 8PM. If these two come home late at all without letting us know they will be late, rest assured they’ll be swift punishments.”

Okaasan is silent for a moment, and then the tension from her body dissipates. She glances up and Kageyama, whose hands grab the material of the sofa tightly. _This is it,_ he thinks. _She’s about to make her decision._

“Alright,” she relents. “Alright, Tobio. I’ll allow you to go to Tokyo.”

“Yes!” Kageyama and Akaashi scream together.

He’s going to Tokyo! He gets to see and touch and kiss Akaashi again! For one whole week, they get to be together again in person!

Leaning over, he takes the laptop back and runs to his room, kicking the door shut behind him, sees Akaashi running to his own room with the laptop. They’re laughing and cheering, and Kageyama feels several times lighter, like the bitterness of long-distance separation and the ache of missing Akaashi has been lifted from him.

“As soon as I see you, I’m gonna kiss you so much you’ll forget how to breathe,” says Akaashi fiercely. “I’ve missed you so fucking much.”

“I look forward to it,” says Kageyama, and he’s already counting down the days until he gets on that train bound for Tokyo and reunites with Akaashi at the train station. Just over two weeks left to go…

 

* * *

 

“You’re going to Tokyo over the holidays?” Hinata cries once Kageyama finishes explaining to him why he won’t be available over the holidays to practice volleyball with him. “Man, I’m so jealous!”

“I’m not gonna do much of anything when I’m down there, probably,” says Kageyama, feeling a bit smug. “I’m going to visit Keiji. It’s been months since I’ve seen him.”

It’s only been a day since Okaasan agreed to let him go. He’s spent at least half the school day daydreaming about what he’s going to do there. His teachers had ended up giving up on him entirely in class today out of exasperation.

“I know, but still! Tokyo! If you both end up going somewhere cool, take lots of photos and share them with me. Especially if you go to the Tokyo Tower!”

“Do I _have_ to take photos?” groans Kageyama. He thinks about how bad he always looks in photos; how he can never smile quite right, and his eyes are always narrowed like he’s glaring even when he doesn’t mean to. It’s why he rarely ever takes photos.

Hinata shoots him an odd look.

“Uh, yeah, _you do_. Taking photos helps you remember all the good times. I’ve got about three shoeboxes full of photos back home. If you forget things, you just look at the photo and then it’s like your brain switches on and you go ‘oh and then this happens next!’ and it makes you happy.” Hinata bounces on the tips of his toes, grinning. It’s like he’s getting more excited than Kageyama. “You should take lots of couple photos, too. You might not be able to visit him again after this for months, just like this time.”

Now that Kageyama thinks about it, couple photos don’t seem like a bad idea. He doesn’t have any yet. What would it be like to have a framed photo of himself and Akaashi resting on his bedside table to look at whenever he wants?

“I wish I could go to Tokyo as well,” says Hinata through a whine. “I wanna see Bokuto and Kenma and Kuroo again … The training camp sure was fun, wasn’t it?”

“Yeah, definitely.” _A lot more fun than I was expecting, _Kageyama thinks to himself.__

Daichi claps his hands sharply. “Alright everyone, start stretching!”

Everyone races to the centre of the court to start stretching. All through stretching, practice, the cool down stretches and the walk home Kageyama entertains the thought of taking hundreds of photos of Akaashi to stow away in a memory box, or maybe a photo album. That settles it.

The next morning, he goes out and buys a new camera from a nearby electronics store, and spends at least an hour getting familiarised with it; it has a screen, too, so he can see what the picture looks like and delete it if it’s bad. He ends up taking some pictures of the scenery and some plants and trees. Once satisfied that he knows how to operate it properly, he stows it away inside the case he bought and puts it in his bag.

He’s determined to make the most of this trip.

 

* * *

 

“Have you packed everything you need?” Okaasan asks at the train station. She’s been panicking all morning and even threatened to empty Kageyama’s suitcase just so she could repack it herself.

“Yes,” says Kageyama patiently, tightening his grip on his suitcase. He really can’t trust her not to take it from him and rifle through the contents right there. The train’s only a few minutes away and he’s determined not to let anything stop him from getting on it. “I also have my ticket in my pocket along with my wallet. I have all the clothes I need, a spare pair of shoes, and my phone. I’m almost sixteen; you don’t have to worry about me anymore. I can take care of myself.”

He doesn’t mention to her that it’s her and Tousan’s fault that he’s so self-sufficient now. With Okaasan and Tousan’s full-time jobs and frequent business trips that often take them away for days or weeks, Kageyama quickly got used to making his own meals because the alternative was starving. Not to mention making his own bentos, washing his own clothes, and cleaning up after himself. He can and does take care of himself just fine.

“I—I know you can,” says Okaasan. She’s wiping tears from her eyes, like she’s about to send him off far, far away for good. “Still … I worry.”

Kageyama hears the train rumbling as it gets closer and closer to the station. He readjusts his grip on the suitcase, kisses Okaasan on the cheek and says, “I’ll see you in a week, okay?”

Okaasan nods her head jerkily, fishing a crumpled tissue from the pocket of her jacket. “Yes, I’ll see you then. Take care of yourself!”

“I will. Bye!” Kageyama goes to line up, standing behind a stressed middle-aged business man who’s hurriedly checking something on his phone, muttering to himself.

“Bye, Tobio!”

Once he’s settled on the now-moving train, Kageyama takes out his phone and sends a text message to Akaashi ( _I’m on my way! See you soon_ ) and spends the majority of the trip in a state of anxiety, wishing for the train to go faster. He doesn’t get a response, but he’s not expecting one.

When the train pulls up at Kageyama’s station a few hours later, Kageyama has to stop himself from running out and around the station. He gets off on in an orderly fashion, doesn’t shove people who are way too slow, and scans the crowd.

 _I better get my camera out!_ Kageyama thinks, and pulls it from his pocket and turns it on. He’s been planning on taking a photo of Akaashi the very second he sees him. If this camera is meant to help him make memories, then it’s gonna start now.

“Tobio, over here!”

Akaashi’s waving to Kageyama from the stairs leading out of the subway. He can’t get much further because of the ticket machines. Kageyama grins and runs to join him, but before he gets to the ticket machine, he stops and takes a photo, ignoring the grumbling from the people who dart around him. As he hurries through the ticket machine, he’s happy to see that Akaashi’s not blurry in the picture.

“Any particular reason why you just took my photograph?” asks Akaashi warmly. He doesn’t wait for a response before he wraps his arms around Kageyama and draws him close, passers-by be damned, and kisses him full on the mouth.

Kageyama sinks into Akaashi’s embrace like he’s just stepped into a hot bath after a long, cold day. He thinks he might’ve accidentally taken another photo as he wraps his arms around Akaashi, but he can’t care less. Months he’s waited for this moment, craving Akaashi’s touch each and every second, and now that he’s here he knows nothing can ruin this moment—not even the horrified gawking from some of the people walking past them, muttering about youth these days.

“I’ve missed you so fucking much,” whispers Akaashi against Kageyama’s lips, nudging his nose against the tip of Kageyama’s, and Kageyama can’t suppress the silly little giggle that escapes him. “C’mon, we better go. Tousan dropping us off at home before he goes to work. Don’t want to make him late or anything.” Akaashi rolls his eyes good-naturedly. “He’d probably lose his mind if that ever happened.”

He takes Kageyama’s hand and leads him out of the station, giving him an amused look when Kageyama takes two more pictures of him as they come above ground to a perfect, cloudless morning.

“No seriously, why are you doing that?”

“Hinata said I should take lots of pictures this week and make memories,” says Kageyama. He’s absurdly pleased with himself. “He said this might be the only time we’ll get to see each other for a few more months, so we should make the most of it.”

“Hinata can be an idiot sometimes, but occasionally he gets the best ideas.” Akaashi takes the camera from Kageyama’s hand, taking three photos of Kageyama in rapid succession before Kageyama can think to stop him. “But if anyone should be on this end of the camera, it’s you. You’re bloody gorgeous.”

Akaashi hands the camera back and releases Kageyama’s hand as they walk down the street and round the corner to where Akaashi’s father is waiting, leaning against the car and checking his watch every few seconds. Kageyama understands that Akaashi hasn’t told his parents about their relationship—heck, he hasn’t even told his own parents about the two of them either—and knows that they should keep it hidden from them as best they can. He and Akaashi have talked about it several times.

“Oh, there you are,” says Ojisan, spotting them approaching. He pushes himself off the car and marches around it to get in the drivers’ seat. “Hurry up. We’ve got a fifteen minute drive and the longer we wait, the more time passes. The more time passes, the bigger the chance gets that I’ll be late for work.”

Kageyama wonders if all adults are like this. All so desperate to get to work because even being two seconds or a minute late stresses them out to the point where they’re in serious danger of having an aneurysm or a heart attack. He decides he prefers being a high school student, where all he’s really concerned about is volleyball and making sure his grades are good enough so that it doesn’t affect his ability to play volleyball.

He doesn’t get a chance to greet Ojisan either, but neither does Ojisan greet him; as soon as they pull up in front of the house, they’re ordered out and told not to mess up the house too much, and then Ojisan is driving away.

They stand on the footpath for a few minutes, and then Kageyama turns and takes a photo of Akaashi’s house.

“Are we on our own here?” he asks, flicking through the photos he’s taken thus far. He really did take a photo on accident in the train station; it’s a sideward angle of the subway’s ceiling near the escalators, and he can just see the outlines of people.

“Okaasan is working today too,” says Akaashi. He flashes Kageyama a cheeky grin as he grabs his hand and leads him to the front door. “From now until after dinner, it’s just going to be you and me.”

Kageyama’s heart thumps wildly in excitement. “What d’you think we should do, then?”

They slide their feet out of their shoes in the genkan.

“I’m sure we can think of something.”

Despite the coy words, they end up lying on Akaashi’s bed for a couple hours kissing and basking in each other’s embraces. Shirts were discarded somewhere along the way, but they kept the rest of their clothes on. They take photos when they want to give their jaws a break.

“I think we’re filling the memory up too much,” says Kageyama, as he scrolls through the list of images they’ve already taken. If he has to delete any, he’s scared that he won’t be able to, because they all look so perfect.

“Do you have a Twitter account?” Akaashi asks, pulling his laptop from under his bed and turning it on.

Kageyama tilts his head and says, “What’s Twitter?”

“I’ll show you.” Akaashi holds out his hand. “Give me the camera and the connection for it.”

“Connection?”

“The charger. This looks like a recent model, so there’s a cord that’ll come out of the wall charger and can be inserted into the computer.”

“Oh right.” Kageyama gets up and kneels on the floor in front of his bag, pulling out the charger to his camera and chucks it to Akaashi. Truth be told, he doesn’t have much of a clue about this sort of thing. “Are you going to put these photos up on this Twitter thing?”

“Some of them,” says Akaashi distractedly, plugging part of the charger into the computer, one end already inserted into the camera. “My parents have accounts—not sure how often they use them, though—so I’m gonna put up the ones that are family-friendly and then save the rest to my computer. First, though, we’re getting you a Twitter account so I can tag you in my posts.”

 _What kind of foreign language is this?_ Kageyama thinks, nonplussed. First Twitter, then tagging … “I don’t know what any of that is and I’m probably never going to use my account for anything.”

Akaashi laughs. “Don’t worry. I won’t make you post anything. This can just be your own collection of photos. Just remember that anyone who follows you can see what you post unless you block them, so don’t put up anything of us kissing or something.”

People will follow Kageyama on this website? Is that legal? Can they legally follow him? Isn’t that called ‘stalking’?

“I can sense your anxiety from over here.” Akaashi shoots him a grin before becoming engrossed in whatever it is he’s doing on that computer. “Don’t worry. I wouldn’t make you use a bad website. By the way, what’s your email address?”

“Um. I don’t. I don’t have an email address.”

Kageyama’s awkward confession leads to a few seconds of stunned silence.

“Okay there, dinosaur, just hold tight whilst I bring you forth to the twenty-first century,” Akaashi snorts, shaking his head fondly. “Let me guess, you were too busy with volleyball to even consider getting an email address?”

“Uh.” Kageyama scratches the back of his neck, biting his lower lip. “Yeah.”

“Okay, my fossil, what do you want your email address to be?”

“Can’t it just be my name?”

Either Akaashi didn’t hear him or he’s ignoring him, because he inhales sharply like he’s realised something, and his fingers are suddenly flying across the keyboard.

“I have the perfect one for you!” he says. “How’s VolleyDork2000?”

He turns the screen to Kageyama, showing him that’s exactly what he’s written. There’s a green tick mark beside the name, and Kageyama can only assume that the name is available. No freaking wonder why.

“Bit mean, don’t you think?”

“Really?” Akaashi’s smirking as he turns the computer around to face him again. “I think it captures your personality quite well.”

“If you make that my email address, I’ll turn around and go back home,” says Kageyama. He’s not serious, but he doesn’t want that name for his email either. No matter how much he loves volleyball, even he can see how lame that name is.

“Aha, I wasn’t actually going to do it. I’m not that mean. So you just want ‘Kageyama Tobio’ for your email—ah. It’s already taken. How about KageVolley Tobio?”

Kageyama glares at him half-heartedly. “Or how about ‘Kageyama Tobio 1’?”

“Kageyama Tobio 1 With Volleyball.”

“ _Akaashi Keiji_!”

“And saved!” Akaashi emphasises the last word by jabbing a key with his index finger.

“Wait, _what?_ No, you didn’t just make that my email address did you?”

Akaashi smirks in a satisfied manner. “I may or may not have.”

Kageyama leaps to his feet and grabs for the laptop. “Keiji, I told you to just make it—oh, so you did write what I told you to write.” He hands the laptop back and places his hands on his hips, adopting a haughty air. “That’s alright then.”

Laughing, Akaashi closes the laptop and chucks it to the end of his bed, then wraps his arms around Kageyama’s waist and pulls him forward so they’re sprawling across the mattress. He presses several kisses to Kageyama’s cheeks and jaw, and Kageyama’s squirming to get free but Akaashi has an iron grip on him.

“Cut it out!” Kageyama squeaked, pushing Akaashi lightly in the chest. And then a kiss is pressed to Kageyama’s neck and—“Ah, no! Not there!”

He’s writhing on the bed with renewed vigour, dissolving into peals of laughter.

Akaashi pulls back, stunned. Then he bares his teeth in a wolfish grin and says, “Tobio, are you _ticklish_?”

“Don’t you—Keiji, get—stay away from me— _don’t, don’t, don’t _!”__

But Akaashi’s trapped Kageyama’s hands between their bodies and no matter how much Kageyama tries to press his chin to his shoulder, Akaashi gets through to leave ticklish kisses along his neck.

“Where else are you ticklish?” Akaashi asks, his voice gruff with excitement.

Akaashi leaves off Kageyama’s neck and spiders his fingers down Kageyama’s ribcage, then across the flat planes of his stomach. Kageyama can barely breathe for laughing. It’s been a long time since anyone’s tickled him—probably when he was in early elementary school—and he’s forgotten until now just how ticklish he is.

Where else is he ticklish? The general response is everywhere.

When tears of mirth roll down Kageyama’s cheeks, Akaashi stops with one last tickle to his ribcage, and then kisses him on the jaw just below his ear.

“You’re so cute I just might die,” says Akaashi, smirking.

“You’re an _ass_!” Kageyama gasps.

“Yeah, but I’m your ass—wait. No, that didn’t come out right.”

Kageyama sniggers, hiding his face in Akaashi’s shoulder. He’s never felt so content before. Never been so relaxed around another person before. If they spent the rest of the day like this, he knows it’d be a day well-spent.

“But before I forget,” says Akaashi, and sits up to grab something, curling an arm underneath Kageyama’s head. It’s the camera. “You look so cute, all flushed like that, and this is something I definitely want to remember.”

He takes several photos. When Kageyama’s too embarrassed to smile, Akaashi tickles him again and takes the photo.

“They won’t go up on this Twitter thing, will they?” Kageyama asks, then clarifies, “The photos, I mean.”

“I don’t want anyone else seeing you like this.”

 _I don’t want anyone but you to see me like this_ , thinks Kageyama, his heart swelling with the warmth of love. He leans in until there’s little more than a centimetre between their lips and whispers, “Good.”

They meet in a fierce kiss. Kageyama groans with approval as Akaashi rolls them over until he’s pressing Kageyama into the mattress, lying on top of him.

“Tobio,” breathes Akaashi when they part. He presses kisses to Kageyama’s cheekbones, the bridge of his nose, his forehead. “Tobio, I need you.”

“I …” Kageyama can’t get the words out. He’s too overcome with desire, with love, and it’s like every particle of his being has been set alight. He burns, he _aches_ , for Akaashi in a way he’s never experienced before. Nobody has ever made him feel this way. Doesn’t know where to begin putting any of this into words.

“Tobio, I want to have sex with you,” whispers Akaashi, and rolls his hips against Kageyama’s. Kageyama releases a hoarse shout, stunned by the pleasurable heat that shoots through his body. His dick is already getting hard. _Do that again_ , he wants to say. _I don’t know what you did, but do it again_. “Will you have sex with me?”

“Yes. Just—please, _yes _.”__

Kageyama’s never wanted anything more in his life. Doesn’t know what to expect, doesn’t know what he should do, but trusts that Akaashi does. Trusts Akaashi enough to put his body, his pleasure, his love, in Akaashi’s hands to do with what he wishes.

The more clothes that are shed, the more excited Kageyama gets. He’s nervous—so nervous—and knows he’s bright red. He’s been naked in front of others before, having been in a communal shower room, but this is different. This is a different kind of nakedness. He’s not here to shower himself and get clean after volleyball practice, he’s here to be touched, to be loved and teased, and to be pleasured. He doesn’t know much about sex, but he knows that. Vows to himself to give back everything he gets, to make this as much of a wonderful experience as he knows Akaashi will make for him.

The sensation of naked skin against his own is intoxicating. They howl in pleasure as they roll their hips together.

“Hang on—hang on—” Akaashi gets onto his hands and knees, holding himself up off Kageyama who wants to cry and beg him to come back even though he’s right there. He rummages through his bedside table and pulls out a box of condoms and a tube of lubricant. Takes one condom out and, with shaking hands, rolls it onto his dick. He chucks the box onto the floor.

“I’ve done my research,” says Akaashi, his voice tight. “B-but I’ve never done this before. You need to—please tell me what feels good and what doesn’t, alright?”

“Yes, Akaashi, just— _please_ hurry up!”

Akaashi chuckles. “So demanding.”

He grabs a pillow and coaxes Kageyama to lift his hips, then stuffs it underneath him. Kageyama feels exposed. His toes curl and his fingers curl into the sheets as he watches Akaashi study him in awe for a few moments. Then Akaashi grabs the bottle of lubricant and smears some on his index and middle fingers.

“This is going to feel weird,” he says, as he smears some of the lube around Kageyama’s hole. Kageyama gasps, twitching. “I’ll go in one at a time.”

It really _is_ weird. Kageyama tenses up at the intrusion. Not only is it strange, but it burns a little too—and not the good type, the kind he’s heard about. He wants to sit up and pull Akaashi’s hand away, but forces himself to lie still. Akaashi knows what he’s doing, so Kageyama will trust him.

“Try to relax,” says Akaashi, rubbing Kageyama’s stomach with his free hand. “If you don’t, there’s no way I’ll be able to fit in you.”

“It feels strange,” Kageyama chokes out, his expression twisting.

Akaashi leans up and kisses him on the tip of the nose. “I know it does, but don’t fight it. Try not to tense up. The website says you’re not supposed to tense up, otherwise it’s gonna feel bad.”

“Website?”

“Yeah. I said I didn’t research, didn’t I? Where d’you think I went?” Akaashi’s lips quirk in a smile. “Just focus on relaxing your body for now. Leave the rest to me.”

Kageyama obeys and tries to figure out how he should get used to the intrusion. Is there a method, or does he just go limp and convince himself he can’t feel anything down there? He settles for trying the latter.

“Good, good,” Akaashi encourages him. “I’m gonna put another finger in, alright? Just keep relaxing.”

Two fingers burns worse than before as he’s forced to stretch around Akaashi’s fingers. He grunts and lets out a little whine of displeasure. At what point is any of this supposed to feel good? But slowly, surely, the burning sensation recedes as Akaashi moves his fingers, spreading him open. Kageyama starts to feel a tingle of something. It’s not painful but it’s not exactly pleasurable either. He doesn’t know what to call it.

And then Akaashi’s hitting something inside him with the pads of his fingers, and he’s shooting upright with a cry, pleasure shooting through him like a bullet.

“What?” Akaashi demands, alarmed. “What’s wrong? What did I do?”

“Oh god, right—right _there_ , do that again!”

There’s a few second delay between command and response as Akaashi figures out what he’d done to make Kageyama react so wildly. When he figures it out, he renders Kageyama a gasping, twitching mess on the bed, his head thrown back and mouth wide open in a silent scream.

“Oh fuck, oh fuck,” Akaashi’s whispering reverently.

“So good, Keiji … so good …”

Akaashi pulls his fingers out and Kageyama whines, planting his feet on the bed and arching toward Akaashi, desperate for him to come back. When Kageyama opens his eyes, it’s to see Akaashi give two hard tugs to his dick before he grabs the base to stop his orgasm.

“Can I put it in you now?” Akaashi groans, his voice cracking.

“Y-yeah …” Although Akaashi’s size is a little daunting, Kageyama’s too strung-out from pleasure and desire to care. No matter what, Akaashi’s going to make him feel good.

It hurts more than the two fingers did, but Kageyama grits his teeth and bears it, feeling Akaashi slide in slowly—so slowly—and stretch him until he thinks he’s so full he can’t take anymore—and then he takes in more and more, until Akaashi is fully sheathed inside of him, gasping and twitching, his fingers gripping Kageyama’s hips hard enough to bruise. The sensation overwhelms Kageyama.

They pause to give themselves time to get used to the strange, alien sensations. And then Akaashi’s moving.

They were already so close to the brink before, now it’s almost a race to the finish line. Akaashi initially went slowly, sliding in and out with measured thrusts, but now he’s slamming in, releasing cries through clenched teeth as he grabs Kageyama’s dick and starts jerking him off—won’t let himself come first, won’t let Kageyama remain unfulfilled. All Kageyama can do is lie there and take it, his howls of ecstasy bouncing of the walls and reverberating in their ears.

When Kageyama comes, the world whites out as liquid fire courses through his body. He jerks and writhes, scrabbling at the sheets, clenching around Akaashi who meets his own end with a strangled grunt not even five seconds later.

They milk their orgasms for all they’re worth, before collapsing in a heap in the middle of the bed, sucking in deep, ragged breaths. Kageyama’s exhausted, doesn’t even want to think of moving. Knows he’s gross, his torso covered in drying come and sweat. But he’s comfortable right where he is, beneath Akaashi who’s mumbling, “Brilliant, Kageyama, you were so brilliant.”

“We should shower,” says Akaashi a good ten minutes later.

He’s already pulled out of Kageyama and disposed of the condom. The pillow underneath Kageyama has been put back in its rightful place, just devoid of the pillowcase that lies on the floor. Akaashi slides off the bed and goes to open the window to air out the stench of sex from the bedroom.

“Do we have to?” Kageyama whines.

“Unless you want to lie around in your own sweat and come,” says Akaashi, smirking. He grabs Kageyama’s hands and pulls him up.

Despite a groan of protest, Kageyama doesn’t fight him. When he stands, he almost falls over, catching himself on the edge of the bed. Akaashi grabs his shoulders to steady him, his face alight with concern.

“What’s wrong, Tobio?”

“My hips feel weird,” says Kageyama, grimacing. “It’s nothing to worry about; I’ll manage.”

But Akaashi insists on helping Kageyama to the bathroom, supporting him with an arm around his waist. They’re quick to scrub off in the shower, before Akaashi runs them a hot bath and neither of them can bring themselves to get out until the water goes cold.

For the rest of the day they laze around in bed until almost dinnertime.

Akaashi instructs Kageyama to go pull out the futon from the storage cupboard near the bathroom and set it out next to the bed whilst he prepares dinner. It’s merely there for pretence; Kageyama will lie down in the futon and pretend to sleep, but once they’re certain there’s no chance of Akaashi’s parents coming in, Kageyama will move up to the bed and sleep with Akaashi until the morning, when he’ll slip back into the futon and pretends he’s stayed there the entire night. As Kageyama rises with the sun and Akaashi’s parents love to sleep in late, it’s a perfect plan that’s unlikely to fail.

Truthfully, Kageyama doesn’t like the deception; it makes him feel guilty. Still, he understands why it needs to be done and doesn’t complain. If Akaashi is this adamant that his parents never find out, they must not have a good opinion on same-sex relationships. Kageyama doesn’t even know if his own parents would be okay with his relationship.

Akaashi and Kageyama eat dinner together and then settle on the lounge with a bowl of popcorn and a bottle of soda to share, ready to watch some movies. They’re halfway through the first movie when Akaashi’s parents come home. They heat up their dinners in the microwave that Akaashi left in the fridge, protected with cling-wrap, mumble their hellos and then leave for the bedroom and the office respectively.

“That was a bit cold,” mumbles Kageyama. He’s used to his parents coming in late at night, tired, but they do make the effort to say a little bit more to him than hello—and he gets a thank you if he makes dinner for them, too.

“Don’t worry about it,” says Akaashi. “This is just the usual.”

They finish their movie night and decide to go to bed, still tired from having sex. Kageyama lies down in the futon, listening to Akaashi type on the computer.

“What’re you doing?” Kageyama asks, pillowing his head on his arm.

“Setting up your Twitter account,” murmurs Akaashi distractedly. He shoots Kageyama a smile. “Don’t worry. I didn’t make your username anything ridiculous. Once it’s set up, I’ll have your account follow mine, then I’ll start posting some pictures.”

It all goes over Kageyama’s head, but he nods like he understands.

“I think your parents have gone to bed,” he says.

Akaashi pats the empty space beside him. “Then what are you waiting for? An invitation? Get up here.”

Kageyama doesn’t need to be told twice. He darts up and into the bed, curling around Akaashi, who settles for doing everything on the laptop one handed as his other hand curled underneath Kageyama, fingers playing with his hair. As Kageyama watches Akaashi do whatever he supposed to do on Twitter, his eyelids begin to droop against his will, and he falls asleep not even a couple minutes later.

During the night he wakes up just enough to realise that Akaashi’s repositioning him on the bed so he can free his arm. Akaashi pulls the blanket over their bodies. Kageyama hums in approval and huddles closer to Akaashi, drifting back to sleep.

 

* * *

 

The next morning, Akaashi informs him over breakfast that during the night Kageyama ended up gaining six new followers on Twitter, all of them are his teammates.

“Hinata demands that we stop taking pictures of each other doing nothing but boring stuff and go into Shibuya and take photos of us doing something fun and interesting,” says Akaashi, lips twitching in amusement.

“Hinata’s a dumbass but sometimes he has good ideas.”

“I also sent all the photos we’ve taken so far to your new email address. I’ll write down the email and the password before you go home next week, so you can get hold of them.”

Kageyama forces the negative emotions away, tries not to think about going home next week and not seeing Akaashi in person for another few months, relying on Skype just to see him. He’s here now with Akaashi. He won’t let anything spoil this for him.

He doesn’t know his thoughts are so easy to read until Akaashi sighs heavily, resting a hand on Kageyama’s forearm just beneath his elbow.

“Sorry,” he says. “I won’t bring that up again.”

“No, it’s fine. Don’t worry about it.” Kageyama shifts in his chair and clears his throat. He grasps Akaashi’s hand and threads their fingers together. “So what time are we going into Shibuya?”

“Could go after breakfast if you want?” says Akaashi. “Not sure when the train comes. It’s about a ten minute journey I think.”

“Fine by me. Just remind me to bring the camera, or Hinata will kill me.”

Akaashi cracks a grin. “That’d be a shame.”

There’s something in the way that Akaashi looks at Kageyama that reminds him of yesterday, of the heat and passion they shared, their bodies entangled like knots that refused to come undone. Quite suddenly, Kageyama longs for that again. He can see that Akaashi’s thinking the same thing.

“What are your plans for today?” Obasan walks into the room, tying up her long hair with a band. She’s dressed ready for work.

“We’re just gonna go into Shibuya for the day,” says Akaashi, dragging his gaze away from Kageyama with visible reluctance. “Thought I’d show Kageyama around.”

“Need any money?” Obasan hardly looks at them as she walks around the kitchen gathering her bag, sunglasses and keys that she left on the counter. It’s like she’s speaking to the appliances instead of her son.

“I have a fair bit saved up, but I won’t say no to extra if you’re willing to give me some.”

Obasan digs around in her bag and pulls out her wallet, sorts through the notes inside, and then hands Akaashi a wad of cash.

“Thank you,” he says, stowing the money in the pocket of his jeans.

“Spend wisely,” she says sternly. “And remember that you have a curfew, too. Come home late and there’ll be hell to pay.”

“What time are you coming home tonight?”

“I’ll try to be home by seven o’clock but don’t hold your breath hoping. I have to deal with a lot of incompetency in the office. Don’t worry about dinner for me tonight. I’ll have something when I’m out. I’m going and I will come back.”

“Go and come back safely,” says Akaashi.

Kageyama hears her putting her shoes on in the genkan, and then the door opens and shuts loudly.

“Well that ruined the moment,” says Akaashi, breaking the awkward silence that followed Obasan’s departure. Kageyama huffed in amusement, nodding. Nothing ruins the mood quite like your boyfriend’s Okaasan walking in. “Sorry.”

“No big deal,” says Kageyama dismissively. “If we’d gotten around to having s-sex again, we’d probably stay in bed all day, which’d be a bit of a waste.”

Akaashi smirks, arching his brows. “Lying in bed with me all day would be a waste?”

“I didn’t mean it like that! I just—”

Giggling, Akaashi holds a hand up to stop Kageyama. “I was joking.”

“I—well—it wasn’t funny!” Kageyama knows he’s red in the face. He’s never been good at handling jokes and teasing. Doesn’t trust himself to know when people are joking and when they aren’t.

“It was a little funny,” says Akaashi. He stands and points at Kageyama’s plate. “Are you finished with that?”

Kageyama nods, goes to pick it up, but Akaashi’s already taken it away and gone over to the sink to wash up. After a few seconds worth of hesitation, Kageyama goes to help. Between the two of them the small accumulation of dirty dishes is washed, dried and put away, and there’s nothing left to do now but go and get ready to leave.

“Actually,” says Akaashi, crowding Kageyama from behind the moment he slips off his sleep shirt. He runs his hands up Kageyama’s stomach, who suppresses a shiver. There’s lips on his neck, and Kageyama his head back to give Akaashi more room. “Now that I think about it, staying home in bed all day doesn’t sound like a bad idea.”

“Mmm,” Kageyama moans. Reluctantly he steps away, pressing a hand to Akaashi’s stomach to deter him from trying again. Although it sounds like a really good idea to give up on the day’s plans and stay here, he really wants to go to into Shibuya. “Save it for when we come back, Keiji.”

“Ugh, fine.” Akaashi grins at him, taking the bite out of his following words; “You’re such a spoilsport Tobio.”

“Yes, but I’m a spoilsport who’s going to have lots of fun in Shibuya, so I can live with that.” Kageyama changes quickly. He borrows some of Akaashi’s deodorant because he’s too lazy to go searching for his own that’s in his bag.

“Don’t forget the camera,” says Akaashi as they leave, and he pauses just inside the door as Kageyama gasps and lunges for the camera they almost left behind. Akaashi switches off the light.

They walk to the station, tentatively holding hands. Kageyama can’t help but be aware of the people outside and how they might look over and see the two of them—he doesn’t mind holding Akaashi’s hand, of course not, but he’s on edge nevertheless.

“Won’t they tell your parents if they see us like this?” he asks nervously. Wonders if his hand is clammy and whether that’s bothering Akaashi.

“My neighbours are lucky to even catch a glimpse of my parents more than once a week,” says Akaashi. “Nobody’s been able to speak to them since we moved here. Even if they want to say something, they can’t. They’ll never figure out my parents’ hours.”

Akaashi tightens his grip around Kageyama’s hand and uses it to pull him closer. It’s a bold move, because now they’re so close they’re in danger of walking on top of each other. It’s hard to miss the implication in their body language.

“Just relax,” says Akaashi. “I don’t care who knows that I’m in a relationship with you. Well, aside from my parents that is. But if you feel too uncomfortable with this, tell me and I’ll stop. I don’t want to do anything you don’t want to.”

“I’m not—I’m not uncomfortable with it.” Kageyama feels giddy as he sucks his lower lip between his teeth to suppress a smile he knows will look silly. He squeezes Akaashi’s hand and relishes the look of pure happiness that flits across Akaashi’s face. “I like it.”

They hold each other’s hands all the way up to the train station. Akaashi lets go of Kageyama’s hand here, because Kageyama’s now way too nervous to continue, as he feels like all eyes are on them. Focused on their joined hands, judging them. He’s glad that Akaashi understands him, because he’s not mad.

“Why would I be?” Akaashi asks, when Kageyama tells him that. His brows are furrowed in confused. They’re sitting on a bench awaiting the arrival of the train. “You like to hold my hand, but not in dense crowds because you’re not comfortable with it. There’s nothing wrong with that.”

When the train comes, so many people get onto it that by the time Akaashi and Kageyama step on, there’s no available seats and they have to stand, grabbing onto a nearby pole to keep their balance.

It takes them only ten minutes to reach their destination. Kageyama can’t relax until they’re out of the train station and into open air. There’s just too many people crowded into spaces barely big enough to hold them all.

Akaashi, who’d taken the camera from Kageyama somewhere during the train journey, snaps several pictures and Kageyama can’t be sure if any of them contain him because he’s too busy staring at his feet as he walks.

“Don’t be so grumpy,” Akaashi laughs, elbowing Kageyama in the side. “We’re here now. Forget about the crowds back there and just enjoy it!” He lifts the camera and takes a photo of Kageyama. “How about we go get something to eat?”

“We had breakfast not that long ago!”

“I know, but I’m hungry.” He grabs Kageyama by the elbow and drags him off. They walk down the street then take a sharp right into a narrower street, before turning left and just a little bit down that street they find themselves in front of a café. “You want anything? I’ll order.”

Kageyama’s relief is palpable. He doesn’t feel up to talking to anyone but Akaashi for the rest of the day. He goes to pull his wallet out to hand Akaashi the money for his own share of food, but Akaashi gently forces his hand down and shakes his head.

“I want to pay for you,” he says. “Consider it like one of those date things people do.”

“I can’t let you pay for my food! What happens if you run out of money?”

The cashier is staring at them. There’s no one lining up behind them, so they’re not holding anyone up, but she’s still staring at them. Is it an expectant look? An exasperated look? She’s idly drumming her fingers on the counter. Kageyama’s chest feels tight now; are they doing something to annoy her?

“We’ll be a moment, sorry,” says Akaashi, having glanced in the direction Kageyama was staring.

“No, take your time,” says the cashier. She pushes herself up off the counter which she’d been leaning on, and then goes to the coffee machine to clean it. “Call me when you’re ready to order.”

“I’m pretty sure I could live alone for a month with the money Okaasan gave me, not to mention the money I had saved up, and by the end of that month I’d still have a lot of cash. Just tell me what you want and go grab us a table before they’re all gone.”

Kageyama bites his lip, and then relents. This is not the time nor the place to argue. He scans the board on the back wall, picks out something that’s not too cheap and not too dear, and then leaves to find them a table.

It’s only a few minutes later that Akaashi’s weaving his way to the table at the back of the café that Kageyama picked out, dodging small, oblivious children and prams that are jammed against tables trying to make room. There’s crotchety old men at one table arguing about Korea and the probability of Nuclear war, and one of them shoves out his chair and growls that he’s going to get another coffee. He narrowly misses hitting Akaashi, and yells at him to watch where he’s going.

“Delightful people,” says Akaashi darkly, glaring at the old men as he sits down across from Kageyama. He’s not the only one; several people are glaring at the old men for their loud, obnoxious behaviour. It’s just not the done thing in Japan, being so loud, but neither of these old men seem to care.

“You alright?” Kageyama asks. “They didn’t actually hurt you did they?”

Akaashi shoots him a warm smile, shifting in his chair so that their knees are touching. “I’m fine. He hit my foot with his chair, but that’s about it.” He sighs. “Anyway, they said our food’ll take about five minutes and they’ll bring it to us. You alright to wait?”

“Only if you let me pay for your food next time,” says Kageyama immediately.

Akaashi chuckles. “You’re not going to let that one go, are you?”

In response, Kageyama shakes his head. He doesn’t want Akaashi to have to pay for him all the time, not when that money could go to more worthwhile things.

“Fine, I’ll let you pay for me next time—although you seriously don’t have to.”

“I want to.”

“Alright then.”

They fall silent for a bit. Akaashi nudges Kageyama’s knee with his own to attract his attention, then sticks his tongue out quickly, and Kageyama chuckles behind his hand. Kageyama nudges Akaashi back and crosses his eyes.

From there it descends into the two of them nudging each other and making weird faces at each other. They don’t take notice when the old men start growling about the state of young people these days, having been watching them for the past couple of minutes. They’re too wrapped up in making each other smile by doing stupid little faces.

Their food comes after another few minutes and they eat in warm, comfortable silence. It’s delicious and Kageyama has to stop himself from inhaling everything on his plate.

“I love this place,” says Akaashi, covering his mouth because he’s in the midst of chewing as he speaks. “Every time I come to Shibuya, I have to come here because the food’s so good.”

Kageyama hums, nodding, as he shifts some of his food with his chopsticks, picking out the bits he wants to eat first. “We’ll definitely have to come here all the time.”

“Deal,” says Akaashi. “Although not too often, otherwise we might get sick of the place.”

Kageyama shakes his head vehemently. “Could never get sick of food this good.”

“Hmm, you’ve got a point.”

Once they finish their food and pay, they go for a walk around the city, wondering what they should do. Akaashi’s adamant that they leave the Tokyo Tower for later when it’s night because the view will be even better and Kageyama agrees. So long as he gets to go there, he’s fine.

They spend the day mostly window-shopping. Kageyama’s a little off-put by the famous crossing, having never seen so many people in one place before. He fears he’s gonna lose Akaashi in the crowd, but Akaashi seizes his hand and they walk together, assuaging Kageyama’s nerves.

Kageyama buys some perfume for Okaasan, seeing a little bottle of the stuff in the window and knows that she has a bottle in her room that was almost empty. He gets his father a fountain pen because he doesn’t see the man that often to know what he likes.

“Here, Kageyama, look at this!” says Akaashi, pointing to something in a glass cabinet. He’s grinning broadly. Kageyama joins him and sees that the thing Akaashi’s found is a crow charm. It’s black with a tuft of black hair atop its head. It’s narrowed, almost grumpy-looking eyes are bright blue. “This suits you perfectly. It almost looks exactly like you.” He laughs when Kageyama nudges him in the side. “I’m gonna buy it for you.”

“Keiji, no! You already bought me breakfast.”

“But this is a present,” says Akaashi. “Buy me a present if you want, but whether or not you do isn’t going to stop me from buying you things.” He signals the cashier and says, “Hello, could I get that crow charm please?”

“Of course,” says the cashier, and bends down to pull it from the cabinet. “Would you like it in a bag?”

“Yes, please,” says Akaashi.

As soon as it is bagged and paid for, Akaashi hands it over to Kageyama, who takes it reluctantly. He’ll never refuse a gift once it’s been bought for him.

“Thank you,” says Kageyama. He stares down at the bag, wondering where he should put the charm. It is a cute charm, he will admit that.

To repay Akaashi for the food and the gift, Kageyama decides to buy him a hoodie that he caught him eyeing in the window longingly before he moved on. It’s royal purple and has English words on it in a neat, scrawling script and Kageyama can’t read it but he hopes it doesn’t say anything stupid. He assumes Akaashi’s English is pretty good, because he’s a lot smarter than Kageyama is. Besides, he probably wouldn’t want the shirt if it said something ridiculous.

“Here you go,” says Kageyama shyly, holding out the present in the plastic bag once he catches back up to Akaashi in the 100 Yen shop. “I saw you looking at it and—well, just here. This is your present.”

Akaashi blinks at it, taken aback. Once he sees what’s inside, his face lights up. “Oh Tobio, thank you! I was gonna buy it for myself but I wasn’t sure if I should—” He cuts himself off and kisses Kageyama on the corner of the mouth quickly. “Thank you.”

Despite the fact that it’s a reasonably warm day, Akaashi puts the hoodie on and rips the tag off the back. Purple is a good colour on him, Kageyama realises. He shuffles his feet awkwardly, clasping his hands behind his back.

“Won’t you get hot?” he asks.

“Not at all,” says Akaashi. “This place is air conditioned.”

“R-right …”

They spend a few more hours shopping until they realise it’s getting dark outside and most of the good shops are starting to close. Kageyama’s stomach twists in excitement, realising he’s finally about to go up Tokyo Tower for the first time.

“You still have the camera, don’t you?” Akaashi asks as they walk through the crowded streets. “You’ll want to take pictures when we’re up there.”

In answers, Kageyama pulls the camera out of his pocket, turns it on and takes a photo of Akaashi, who huffs in amusement.

“There’s better things to photograph than me, Tobio.”

“I’ve never heard such filthy lies before.” Kageyama takes a couple more photos of him just to prove a point, but doesn’t stop Akaashi from taking the camera off him, putting it away for now.

“Save some of the storage for later,” says Akaashi.

As they pay their admission, they count their remaining money and discover they have enough to get back to Akaashi’s, and they will still have enough to go shopping with later on in the week if they wish.

“Whoa! This is amazing!” says Kageyama, stunned, when they reach the top.

He’s about to run out when he realises the floor’s made of glass and he forces himself to walk at a slower pace. He sees the lights down on the ground where he stands, and knows it’s a long way to fall. In his rational mind he knows that the glass is thick enough to support a lot of weight, but he can’t help but think that if he moves too much the floor will crack and he’ll plummet to his death.

Akaashi has the camera out and he’s clicking away furiously, spinning around and every angle to make sure he captures everything.

“Come here,” says Akaashi from one of the windows, beckoning Kageyama over with a wave of his hand. “I wanna take a picture of us together.”

Kageyama does as he’s told and goes to stand over next to Akaashi. There’s a twist to Akaashi’s lips, and then he’s pulling Kageyama closer so that they’re pressed side to side. Akaashi takes a couple photos.

“Which one do you think is the best?” he asks, going back and forth between the two photos he’s taken of them.

Kageyama looks. He’s not exactly smiling in either of them, but then again neither is Akaashi. They both look serene, their faces pale from the flash as the world is lit up behind them by a thousand city lights. One photo is taken right in front of them so some of the scenery behind them is blocked, and the other is from above. Kageyama sees all the buildings behind them.

“I like both of them,” he says honestly. “I can’t choose.”

“Hmm. Me too, actually. Looks like they’re both keepers, then.”

They stay as long as they can, taking as many photos as possible. Toward the end, though, the majority are couple-photos. Kageyama thinks there’s at least five where they’re taking turns to kiss the other on the cheek, whilst the one taking the photo smiles at the camera. If Kageyama honestly had to choose which one to frame, he’d probably buy several frames for them because they’re all so good.

“Shit,” says Akaashi, checking his watch. “We better go or we’ll miss the next train back. We’ll be late home if that happens and there’ll be hell to pay from my parents.”

They run toward the elevator. It takes its sweet time getting to them, and it seems even slower on the way down, like it knows they’re in a hurry.

“Come on, come on,” mutters Akaashi. He’s starting to bounce a little on his toes, shaking his hands out. “We’re gonna miss the damn train because this thing is too slow.”

When they get out of the elevator, Kageyama’s grateful that they’re used to running for long periods of time, because they manage to jog from where they are all the way over to the train station without stopping. As Akaashi pays for their tickets, they’re barely out of breath. The train comes almost two minutes after they arrive, and Kageyama counts them both lucky that Akaashi checked his watch back in the observatory.

They reach Akaashi’s house ten minutes before curfew, much to their relief.

Akaashi’s parents are home. They sit at the table eating dinner and although Ojisan looks pointedly at the clock as Akaashi and Kageyama come in, he doesn’t say anything, since they aren’t technically late.

“There’s food here if you want some,” says Obasan.

“No thanks,” Akaashi replies. “Sorry, we already ate before.”

She shrugs. “Well it’s there if you want it later on.”

“Okay,” says Akaashi. They pass through the kitchen and head on up to his room. Kageyama still can’t quite get over how cold Akaashi’s parents are. They hadn’t even greeted them when they walked inside. “Don’t overthink it. That’s how they always are.”

Kageyama blinked at Akaashi. “Did you just read my mind?”

Akaashi snorted. He strips off his shirt and pants, using his toes to tug off his socks. “I could tell you were thinking it. It was written all over your face.”

Kageyama releases a loud breath, taking his clothes off as well. He doesn’t feel like having sex right now and Akaashi must be able to see that too, because all he does is kiss Kageyama for a couple seconds, before he turns and slides into bed.

Kageyama almost follows him until he remembers he’s meant to stay on the futon on the floor until they’re sure Akaashi’s parents won’t come in. Reluctantly, he crawls into the futon and relaxes. It’s been a long, eventful day and he’s exhausted. He wills himself to keep his eyes open, though, hearing Akaashi start typing on his laptop.

“You can go to sleep if you want,” says Akaashi after a few minutes. “I don’t mind if you stay down there for the rest of the night. You look pretty tired.”

“No,” whines Kageyama, half-asleep, “I wanna sleep up there with you. I can wait.”

Akaashi closes the laptop, sets it on the bedside table and gets up. He creeps across the room and opens the bedroom door and disappears out of sight. About a minute later, he returns with a glass of water and says, “They’re already going to bed now. You can jump up and sleep in my bed.”

Kageyama doesn’t need to be told twice; he’s up quicker than a flash, sliding into Akaashi’s bed, shifting to the opposite side when Akaashi nudges him and tells him he prefers to sleep on the left side of the bed.

“The photos are already up on Twitter now,” says Akaashi, wrapping an arm around Kageyama’s waist. “Several of your teammates have already favourited the picture we took together in the tower.”

“Hmm.”

Akaashi kisses the back of Kageyama’s neck. “Night, Tobio.”

“G’night, Keiji.”

It doesn’t take long for the both of them to fall asleep.

 

* * *

 

“Does this feel good for you?” asks Akaashi, as he kisses his way down Kageyama’s chest, careful not to squeeze his hips too hard and tickle him by mistake. He’s learned from that mistake; his nose still aches a bit.

It’s nearing night time, the setting sun casting a dull orange glow throughout Akaashi’s bedroom. After yesterday’s adventures, they decided this morning to take an ‘off day’ just to relax in bed together. Several movies on Akaashi’s laptop accompanied by an almost disgusting amount of junk food have brought them to this moment.

“Y-yeah.” Kageyama’s head’s thrown back, and he rakes his fingers over the sheets like he doesn’t know if he wants to grab them or not.

When Akaashi reaches Kageyama’s bellybutton, he can’t resist the temptation to bite it a little bit. Kageyama gasps and jerks so badly he almost throws Akaashi off.

“That tickles too, huh?” Akaashi’s beginning to think Kageyama’s just too ticklish for his own good. In the past couple of days he’s stumbled upon several erogenous zones, but he has to be careful how he handles them because one wrong move and Kageyama’s in hysterics, breaking the mood.

“Yeah,” Kageyama mumbles. He hides his face behind his hands. “Sorry.”

“Don’t worry about it.” Akaashi nips at Kageyama’s bellybutton again, earning himself a little squeak this time. “It’s cute.”

It’s dark now, the sun having disappeared minutes ago. Akaashi wonders if he should get up and turn on the light, but he’s unwilling to move from his current position.

“Maybe I should be the one learning your body like this,” says Kageyama. “You know so much about me already, and I feel like I barely know you.”

“One more day and then we’ll switch,” Akaashi promises. He’s looking forward to Kageyama learning his body like this; he’ll understand then why Akaashi’s so reluctant to let them switch roles. It’s addicting, touching and tasting, doing something right and getting a good reaction, learning about the body of someone you love. Akaashi’s not willing to hand over this kind of power just yet.

“You better not be joking, Keiji.”

Akaashi, who’d been about to kiss Kageyama’s stomach again, sits up and levels him with an unimpressed look. “Do I look like the kind of person who regularly makes jokes?”

Kageyama grins and turns his head away in an effort to hide it. “Guess not.”

“That’s what I thought.” For the hell of it, Akaashi grabs Kageyama’s hips and squeezes several times, and feels proud of himself when Kageyama screeches, trying to push him off as he squirms and writhes beneath Akaashi.

“Stop that,” whines Kageyama. He shoves lightly at Akaashi’s forehead, then flicks him.

Before either of them are prepared for it, the door bursts open and the light is switched on. A woman lets out an ungodly screech that almost bursts Akaashi’s eardrums. He and Kageyama scramble off each other, all too aware that the only things they’re wearing are boxer shorts. Akaashi’s stomach drops when he turns and sees the person standing at the door.

Okaasan.

She’s leaning against the doorframe for support, clutching her chest like she’s about to have a heart attack.

“So it’s true,” she whispers faintly.

“Okaasan,” says Akaashi. He doesn’t know why he’s even trying to do damage control; he knows what she saw and there’s no way to lie to her about this. “Just—just take it easy, alright? I—”

“Get out,” she says, and she’s looking at Kageyama. Rage begins to burn in her glassy eyes. “Get out of my house—”

Tousan appears behind her. His expression is tense, angry. He puts a hand on her shoulder and joins in on glaring at Kageyama, who wilts under the twin looks of pure hatred he’s receiving.

“It’s true,” says Okaasan. “What they said outside, it’s true. I came in here and caught them in the act. Of all the stupid, foolish things to do—”

“When the neighbours told us what was going on,” Tousan says in a low, dangerous voice, “I hardly dared believe it. My son, in a relationship with another boy? Hardly. He’s a smart boy, he knows better than that. At least, that’s what I thought.”

“Just calm down,” says Akaashi pleadingly. He steps to the side so that he’s properly shielding Kageyama, even though he wishes he could hide as well. “Listen, it’s not even that bad—”

“You’re having sexual relations with a boy,” Okaasan screeches. “How is that not that bad?” She turns to Tousan and says, “We’ve evidently been too laidback when it comes to raising him. We’ve gone wrong somewhere.”

Tousan squeezes her shoulder.

“Don’t worry,” he says gruffly. “We’ll fix it now.”

He marches forward and seizes Kageyama by the arm, dragging him out from behind Akaashi and out of the bedroom. Kageyama cries out, attempting to dig his heels in and pull away from Tousan, but Tousan’s grip is too strong.

“Hey!” shouts Akaashi, lunging forward, but Okaasan steps in front of him and blocks his path. “What the hell are you doing? Let go of him!”

“Get his clothes and his things,” says Tousan. “We can’t chuck him out of the house at this hour, but we can separate the two for the night. I’m not having any more of this filth in my house. This behaviour has gone on long enough, and I won’t stand for it.”

Tousan shoves Kageyama in the direction of the stairs. Kageyama clutches his wrist to his chest. He glances at Akaashi with fear in his eyes, then turns and flees down the stairs as fast as he can without falling.

Tousan turns to Akaashi. “Once the little bastard’s gone in the morning, we’re going to be extra vigilant in making sure you’re not exposed to this again, do you hear me?”

“Why are you talking to me like I’m sick or something?” Akaashi demands. He’s not sure whether he’s more angry or upset.

“Because what you’ve been doing is sick. Maybe this is a desperate cry for attention or something, and if that’s the case, then your Okaasan and I will make sure to be around more often, but mixing with the likes of his lot,” Tousan jerks a thumb behind him at the stairs Kageyama disappeared down, “is dangerous.”

Okaasan pushes past them carrying Kageyama’s things. She takes them down the stairs and Akaashi hears her order Kageyama to put some clothes back on before he sullies the furniture.

“You’re going to stay in this bedroom until that filth is gone, do you understand me?” says Tousan. “I’ll bring your dinner up to you.”

He doesn’t give Akaashi time to argue; he shoves Akaashi in the chest and Akaashi stumbles back into the bedroom. The door is shut with a decisive bang before he can steady himself. Even though he wants to run from the room and protect Kageyama, who’s probably feeling like he’s sitting in the middle of the lion’s den right about now, he knows that if he steps foot outside this room he’s gonna get shoved right back in. As much as he hates to admit it, there’s nothing he can do.

 

* * *

 

Akaashi’s parents make Kageyama sleep on the lounge that night, because they can’t put him on a train back home at such a late hour. They’re so paranoid that Akaashi and Kageyama might try something during the night that Tousan stands vigil in the hallway until morning to make sure Akaashi doesn’t leave his room during the night.

In the morning, Akaashi doesn’t get to say goodbye; Okaasan drives Kageyama to the train station and drops him off. She doesn’t make sure that he gets on the right train or anything; as soon as the car door is closed, she’s driving away from the train station and left Kageyama to fend for himself. Akaashi knows this because he heard her talking to Tousan about it in a very satisfied tone of voice.

Akaashi’s phone is taken as well as his laptop. He knows his parents have deleted all of the photos he and Kageyama took over the week, and he’s so glad he sent all the ones he had to Kageyama via email, and that they never got around to deleting the newer ones off the camera like they usually do. They might’ve deleted Akaashi’s copies, but the photos are still out there.

What worries him, though, is that he can’t get hold of Kageyama to make sure he got home alright. It scares him to think of all the things that could’ve gone wrong because Okaasan was so disgusted by their relationship she purposely forgot her promise to Kageyama’s Okaasan to take care of her son properly.

One night, Okaasan comes into the room, wanting to have a talk. She doesn’t knock, doesn’t seem to recognise that she and Tousan are the last people in the world that Akaashi wants to see. If she wants to speak, then nothing will stop her.

“You must know that we’re doing this for your own good,” she starts, ignoring his scoff of disbelief. “Whatever relationship you had with that Kageyama boy isn’t healthy. It isn’t right. This childish experimentation needs to stop before you end up doing serious damage to your reputation—”

“It’s not experimentation,” snaps Akaashi. Until that point, he tried to be quiet, but hearing her dismiss his relationship—hearing her call it something as trivial as experimentation—infuriates him. She knows nothing, yet sits on her pedestal pretending she knows it all. “I love him.”

“You think you love him,” she replies. “But that’s because you haven’t met a nice girl.”

“I’ve met plenty of nice girls,” Akaashi snarls. “But when it comes to love, they’re useless to me because I don’t think of them like that. I’m gay, Okaasan. Gay. I like guys. No amount of girls on alive on this planet right now could ever change that.”

“You’ve been brainwashed somehow into thinking that you’re gay, but you’re not. This is why we’ve taken away your phone and your laptop. The less contact you have with that boy, the better. You’ll recover from this and see the error of your ways—”

“I never thought I’d see the day when I’d have to say this to you, Okaasan, but you know what? You can go fuck yourself.” He watches in vicious pleasure as she rears back like she’s been slapped. “You spend your entire day at work or on business trips and you can’t be fucked to spend more than a few minutes at a time around me, but the moment I stop meeting your expectations, the moment when I don’t turn out like you want me to, then you force yourself to care? I cook your dinners, clean your house, and make sure that there’s food in the fridge. Oh sure, you pay the bills and make sure I have money to live off, but when are you and Tousan actually here? Don’t fucking kid yourself. You’re not as important to me as you’d like to believe.

“You can take away my phone and my laptop, but you can never make me stop loving him. I’ll find a way to get back to him somehow in the future, because I’m not going to be a minor forever. I won’t live in this house forever. I’m seventeen. Your control over me is only going to last a year. Get used to this feeling of power, because you’re not going to have it forever.”

“If that’s how you feel, then fine,” says Okaasan. “I have a year to convince you of the error of your ways, and I’m determined to succeed. You may think you know it all, but you know nothing.”

“I know more about how I feel about Kageyama than you will ever understand. You’ll never be able to convince me that I was wrong to love Kageyama. You may call yourself my Okaasan, but you’re more like my landlord than anything. And landlords don’t have any business butting into my affairs.”

Okaasan rears her hand back and slaps Akaashi with all her might. It’s with that action that seals Akaashi’s opinion of her; he’s never hated someone more in his life. With that one action, she severs any lingering affection Akaashi might’ve held for her.

He will never let her win.

 

* * *

 

The drive to the train station is made in complete, stony silence. Kageyama wishes he had something to with his hands to stop them from fidgeting. Several times he expects Obasan to say something to him because she kept sighing and shifting in her seat, but she never does.

 _So this is why Keiji never wanted his parents to find out,_ he thinks. He remembers the horror on Obasan and Ojisan’s faces when they burst into the room after a tip-off from the neighbours. But it was more than that. Looking back on it, Kageyama realises there was disgust there too. _We should’ve kept it down. We should’ve made sure to listen in case they came home. Who knows how they’re gonna punish Keiji for this._

But it had been late in the afternoon and for that entire week Obasan and Ojisan had been coming home at between seven and nine at night.

When she parks the car, Obasan glares at him over her shoulder and says, “I swear on my life that you’ll never get to see him again. I won’t let you corrupt my son with your filth. If you know what’s best for you, you’ll stay away from us entirely.”

“I—I—”

“Shut up. Get out of my car.”

Kageyama expects Obasan to at least make sure that he gets on the train alright, if nothing else than to uphold her promise to Okaasan, but he’s left standing shocked, terrified and alone on the side of the road as the car peels out of the parking space and drives away.

What’s he going to do now? He doesn’t know the train lines—rarely does he ever have to use a train to begin with.

As he tries to figure out which train he’ll need to get home, the panic really starts setting in, and the Kanji seems to blend together and he can’t recognise any individual character. His hands are shaking and he feels lightheaded. What if he can’t ever find the train he needs? What if he’s stuck here for the rest of his life? His parents will come looking for him but they’ll never find him because Tokyo’s so huge—

He’s sets his bag down at his feet and fumbles for the phone in his pocket. It takes several tries for him to press the button for Okaasan’s number and when he does he begs for her to pick up, hopes that she’s not busy. If she is, then he’s out of options; his father rarely ever picks up the phone when he’s on business trips.

“Hello?” Okaasan says. “Tobio, is that you?”

“O-Okaasan!” Kageyama sucks in a deep, shuddering breath and pinches the bridge of his nose, willing himself to calm down. “I don’t—I don’t know which train to get—I’m at the station and, and I don’t understand any of this. I—”

“Hold on,” says Okaasan. “Where are Akaashi Keiji’s parents? Why aren’t they there with you, helping you on the train?”

“Something happened, and—just something happened. They had to leave me at the station—well, Obasan did. Keiji wasn’t allowed to come with me, and—”

“Bloody _bastards_ , I _knew_ I shouldn’t have let you go with them.” She sighs, and static momentarily crackles over the signal. “Alright, just calm down. Just breathe. We’re gonna get you on the right train, I promise. You’ll be home in no time.”

He nods his head jerkily, and then remembers that she can’t see him over the phone. He mumbles, “Y-yes.”

There’s clicking over the phone and he realises she’s on a computer. Slowly, calmly, she directs him to find the appropriate train line, and then guides him through the process of paying for a ticket because he doesn’t have a card.

“The train should come in about half an hour,” says Okaasan. “I want you to tell me when you’re on it, and then call me when you reach the station. I’ll come pick you up from there, alright?”

“Y-yes. Thank you.”

“Don’t worry about it. When I get hold of those assholes, I’ll wring their bloody necks,” says Okaasan.

“It’s not Keiji’s fault,” says Kageyama. “His parents—they’re the ones to blame.”

“I believe you,” says Okaasan. “I know something must’ve happened for them to act this way, but there’s no excuse, leaving a minor behind in a major city to fend for himself. They promised me they’d take care of you, and they didn’t.” She sighs heavily. “Listen, why don’t you go and grab a nice cold drink? It’ll help you calm down. You still sound a little bit shaky.”

As a matter of fact, Kageyama’s trembling uncontrollably. A cold drink doesn’t seem like such a bad idea and he pulls out his wallet to check if he has enough money to go to one of the vending machines. He’s craving milk.

“Listen, Tobio, I need to go. I’ve gotta finish some stuff up before I come and pick you up. Are you going to be okay now?”

Kageyama rubs a hand over his face tiredly and whispers, “Yes.”

“Alright then. Don’t be afraid to call me if you need anything. I’ll see you soon, sweetheart.” She waits for him to mumble something back, then hangs up.

He gets his milk and sips at it for the twenty minutes it takes for his train to arrive. There’s still a tiny bit left when he stands to board the train, but he chucks it in the trash anyway because he feels sick with anxiety.

He calls Okaasan about one stop before his own to tell her he’s almost arrived. She admits that she’s been there waiting for him for the past ten minutes, having been unable to settle down long enough to get anything done at work because she needs to see him with her own two eyes and make sure he’s alright.

A couple tears slip down Kageyama’s cheeks and he winces at the raw feeling in his eyes when he wipes them away.

As soon as he reaches Okaasan, he throws his arms around her and hides his face in her shoulder. It’s been such a long, exhausting day even though it’s not anywhere close to the afternoon, and he’s so glad to see her now.

“Never again,” she whispers, stroking his hair. “I’m never letting you do that again.”

Kageyama doesn’t have the heart to tell her it’s unlikely he’ll ever be able to go back to Tokyo to visit Akaashi again. If he ever goes back, it’ll probably be for a training camp or something, but never again will he have a week to just spend time and have fun with Akaashi, because his parents absolutely loathe him.

Okaasan takes his bag from him and ignores his protests. She leads him to the car and puts the bag in the back. Kageyama sinks into the passenger seat and closes his eyes. Now he’s fully able to relax, surrounded by the car’s familiar scent and Okaasan’s warm presence. He’s back home, he’s not lost in Tokyo, and he’s okay.

“Tobio,” says Okaasan when she settles into the driver’s seat. “I want you to tell me what happened. Why did Akaashi Keiji’s parents suddenly kick you out like this?”

Kageyama opens his mouth to explain, but the words get caught as terror shoots through him. What if she reacts the same way Akaashi’s parents did? Only he doesn’t have a place to go if she suddenly kicks him out.

He shakes his head, tight-lipped.

“I’m not saying you have to do it now,” Okaasan reassures him. “But sometime in the future, when you’re ready, I’d like to know.”

“Okay,” he says hoarsely.

He sends a couple of texts to Akaashi’s phone on the way back home to tell him he got back okay, but Akaashi doesn’t respond. And that makes this whole situation feel infinitely worse.

 

* * *

 

Kageyama cries more during the week after he comes home than he can ever remember crying in his lifetime. All of his calls go to Akaashi’s voicemail. He’s never online on Skype. His texts remain unanswered. When Kageyama calls Bokuto and Kuroo respectively, they admit they haven’t been able to get hold of him either.

“But if we do, we’ll let you know,” says Kuroo seriously, once Kageyama finishes explaining the reason why Akaashi’s suddenly disappeared. “His parents can be pretty strict, but I doubt even they would punish him too badly. Just sit tight and stay calm. We’ll know what’s up soon.”

“Okay,” says Kageyama. Asking him to stay calm now is like asking him not to breathe. He can’t be calm, not until he hears from Akaashi himself that he’s alright. “Thanks.”

“No problem,” says Kuroo, and hangs up.

What have Akaashi’s parents done to him? What kind of punishment are they putting him through? If only he’d heard Akaashi’s parents come home that night, this might not ever have happened.

He knows Okaasan is extremely worried about him. He knows he should tell her what really happened, but he’s scared. What if she reacts the same way that Akaashi’s parents did? He doesn’t think he can handle that sort of thing a second time.

On the third day, Hinata comes over to visit him.

“Bokuto told me what happened,” he says, sitting at the foot of Kageyama’s bed, hand resting on Kageyama’s calf. “D’you wanna talk about it?”

Kageyama sniffles and sits up, rubbing his raw face. “I got kicked out because his parents found out we’re dating because one of the neighbours said something to them,” he says. “They caught us just before we were about to have sex. I can’t—I can’t get hold of him. Nobody’s answering his phone and he’s never online—what if they’ve done something to him?”

“They wouldn’t have, would they? I mean … he’s their son! I’m sure he’s just grounded or something, and you’ll be able to talk to him later.”

Any other time and situation, Kageyama might’ve been appeased by Hinata’s seemingly endless optimism, but not this time.

“You don’t understand, Hinata, Akaashi’s parents are homophobic. The way they looked at us when they caught us … His father ended up staying up all night, sitting in the hallway so we couldn’t get near each other, and they threw me out the moment the sun came up. In the car, Obasan promised me she’d never let me seen him again. I just—” Kageyama slaps his hands over his eyes and breaks down again. How can he still have tears to cry? “I miss him _so much_!”

Hinata shuffles down the bed and wraps his arms around Kageyama. “It’s not over. Don’t you dare think that things between you and Akaashi are over. You know how much he loves you. He won’t let his parents stand in his way.”

Kageyama clings to Hinata and cries. In his heart, he knows what Hinata’s saying is right, but he’s so fucking scared. The shit’s hit the fan and he doesn’t know where to start cleaning up the mess left behind.

“Give it some time.” Hinata rubs Kageyama’s back with one hand, whilst the other cradles Kageyama’s head against his shoulder. “Akaashi’s gonna get back in contact with someone at some point if he can’t reach you immediately, and we’ll all work something out. We’re not going to let his parents win.”

“No, we won’t.” If Kageyama’s certain of one thing, it’s that.

“Also, remember that I’m here if you ever need me. We’re friends. I wanna be there for you no matter what. Just give me a call if you want to talk or do something to take your mind off things, alright?”

Kageyama nods his head, a watery smile forming unbidden on his face. “Alright. Thank you, Hinata. It means a lot.” He gets the feeling he should let go of Hinata now, but he can’t. Doesn’t want to. He misses Akaashi’s embrace and the next best thing is the embrace of a friend who cares. To his credit, Hinata doesn’t complain and merely tightens his hold.

One day at school, Hinata approaches Kageyama with his phone to show him a text from Bokuto.

**From: (Bokuto Koutarou)**

_Can you tell Kageyama that Akaashi’s okay? Tell him that he’s at school, he’s fine, and he’s just been grounded and kept away from his phone and laptop. He’s also not allowed to hang out with anyone outside of school, and with volleyball practice at lunch and in the afternoons, there’s no time for him to use my phone to ring up because phones are banned in the gym. He gets dropped off and picked up from school by his parents. They’re really not letting him have any space. Also, tell Kageyama that Akaashi misses him like crazy and he’ll find a way to contact him soon._

“See?” says Hinata, smiling. “Everything’s gonna be okay, Kageyama.”

Kageyama shakes his head. “Until Akaashi tells me that himself, I can’t—I can’t believe it. I want to, believe me, but I can’t.”

Hinata looks a little crestfallen. “Do you want me to tell Bokuto to tell Akaashi something from you? Like how much you miss him or something?”

“Y-yeah, that’d be great. Thank you.”

“No problem.” Hinata’s already tapping out a response on his phone, tongue sticking out between his lips as he concentrates. “Want to see my reply before I send it?”

“No, that’s alright. I trust you.”

 

* * *

 

It takes Akaashi a month to get back in contact with Kageyama directly. He memorised Kageyama’s number because he knew his parents would’ve deleted it from his contacts, and he was right. Once he gets his phone privileges back, Kageyama’s number and messaging thread is nowhere to be found.

As he starts up a new thread and puts Kageyama’s number in, he reminds himself to delete the thread before seven o’clock at night, when he has to give his phone back to his father to monitor until morning.

**To: (Unknown Number)**

_Tobio,_

I’m so sorry it’s taken so long to talk to you. I just got my phone back. I love you so much and I think about you every day. Stay strong. We’ll find our way back to each other soon.

The response comes in only a matter of a couple minutes. During that time, Akaashi clutches his phone in a state of anxiety. He can’t help but wonder if Kageyama’s still even interested in speaking to him anymore. When his phone chimes, he lets out a huge sigh of relief.

**From: (Unknown Number)**

_YOU’RE ALRIGHT THOUGH? I’ve missed you so much. They haven’t done anything to you, have they?_

**To: (Unknown Number)**

_I’m fine. They grounded me and took my phone and laptop away so I couldn’t speak to anyone. Hasn’t Hinata said anything to you? I told Bokuto to tell him to tell you._

**From: (Unknown Number)**

_He told me. But I needed to hear it from you. Now that I know you’re alright, I can rest easy. Just know that I love you and we’ll find a way to see each other again. We’re not going to let your parents win, got it?”_

Tears well up in Akaashi’s eyes. He hates to admit it, but there was a point that he feared Kageyama might give up and move on. The knot of anxiety that’s been building over the past month starts to ease.

**To: (Unknown Number)**

_Damn right we won’t. Listen, don’t text me after about seven o’clock each night. I have to give my phone back to my parents then. If they figure out I’m talking to you again, I’ll never get the damn thing back._

**From: (Unknown Number)**

_Roger that._

Akaashi laughs. It’s a foreign sound to him now; he’s been so miserable this past month that the thought of laughing made him feel physically ill. Tears drip down his cheeks, startling him. When did he start crying?

**To: (Unknown Number)**

_The moment I see you, I’m gonna throw my arms around you and never let you go._

**From: (Unknown Number)**

You’ll never hear me complain about that.

**From: (Unknown Number)**

_Hate to do this to you now, but Okaasan needs my help with something so I gotta go. Stay strong, I love you._

**To: (Unknown Number)**

_I love you too._

 

* * *

 

Almost an entire year passes and nothing changes. Akaashi sustains himself on the secret conversations he gets to have with Kageyama, memorises as much of the conversation as he can, and then deletes the messages before his father takes the phone back.

He’s still surprised that they never realise he’s talking to Kageyama, and that they never try to check his phone in the middle of the day. They come home a lot more often now, as if to make sure he’s not inviting Kageyama over to stay or something. Still, he won’t complain about this small loophole he’s managed to find.

Every day, he’s grateful that Kageyama hasn’t given up on him. Grateful that Kageyama’s serious about each other and about making this relationship last, despite the fact they haven’t seen each other’s faces in so long.

There’s an unspoken agreement between the two of them that the distance between them isn’t going to last forever, and one day they’ll finally be able to be together again without anyone standing in their way. Akaashi carries that knowledge around like one would a torch in a dank tunnel, lighting the way.

He’s gonna get out from under his parents’ thumbs one day and he’ll be free to live his life however he chooses with Kageyama, and they won’t be able to say a thing to change his mind.

* * *

 

Karasuno gets an invite from Fukurodani for another training camp, joining all the Tokyo-based high schools from last time, and they accept almost immediately.

Akaashi can’t sit still as he waits for them to arrive. Can’t sit still, but can’t turn his nervous energy into productiveness and opts not to join in team practices for a while—and they all know why, so they don’t push. 

Everyone’s heard what happened last year; knows that Akaashi’s in a relationship with Karasuno’s genius setter; knows that neither of them have been able to see each other face to face since Akaashi’s parents found out about them—because Akaashi had told them. After everything with his parents, he couldn’t bear to keep secrets from his team. They’d all been surprised, but had taken it with an astounding amount of grace.

It’s been a long year and nobody expects him to be calm after all this time.

The only reason Akaashi's parents even gave him permission to come is because he promised them that Kageyama wouldn't be there, and he made that bald lie with his fingers crossed behind his back. It'd taken weeks to convince them to sign the permission slip, and that's only because after not complaining about being alone for so long, forced to go along with their decisions, he deserves a "treat".

But he's put his anger aside for now. There are more important things.

Akaashi finally gets to lay eyes on Kageyama again. After all this time, he’ll get to hold him in his arms again, kiss him until their lips are raw. He’s dreamed of this moment for a year, and it’s finally coming to life.

Akaashi knows that this year won’t be a repeat of the last in terms of Kageyama’s grades and the time of his arrival; Kageyama’s been sending him pictures of him studying, and then his test results. When he puts his mind to it, when there’s something worthwhile to put the effort in for, Kageyama can pass with flying colours. He’ll be here on time with the rest of the team.

Despite all his eager anticipation, Akaashi doesn’t learn that Karasuno’s already arrived until an hour after their bus pulls up, and that’s only because a few first years sporting Karasuno jackets walk in wondering what they’re gonna get. Cursing himself, he runs out of the cafeteria and toward the gyms. He can’t believe he’s wasted an entire hour!

He spots Hinata, who’s chatting excitedly with Kenma about Kuroo and their long-distance relationship—deflecting comments about his own fledgling, long-distance relationship with Bokuto, his cheeks bright—and rushes over to join them.

“Where’s Tobio?” he demands. He’ll apologise later for his rudeness but right now he doesn’t care. There’s only one person he wants to see, to talk to, and he’s bouncing on his toes as he stares at Hinata who’s blinking at him, shocked at his sudden arrival. “Where is he?”

“He’s in the gym—the second one,” says Kenma.

“Yeah, he said he wants to get a little bit of practice in,” adds Hinata.

“Thank you,” says Akaashi, and runs off. His heart is thumping wildly. _Tobio’s in the second gym, he’s in the—_

The thumping of a volleyball bouncing rhythmically off the wooden floor greets Akaashi the moment he gets to the second gym. Bounce, pause, bounce, pause. It’s almost like the beating of Akaashi’s heart. _He’s in there, he’s right in there—_

“Tobio!” he shouts, shoving open the door.

Kageyama doesn’t smack the ball back into the wall when it comes flying toward him; instead, he catches it. “Hello, Keiji.”

It’s been so long since Akaashi’s heard his voice that hearing it now brings him to tears. It’s been a long, agonizing and lonely year, the only contact he’s been able to have with Kageyama is through text, and that’s only because Kageyama’s number has to go unlisted in his phone just in case his parents check it.

“Do you remember?” Kageyama asks. He gives the gym a warm, cursory glance. “This is where we first met.” Holding out the ball, grinning, he adds, “Why don’t I teach you how to aim your serves, Keiji?”

Before he even registers moving, Akaashi’s sprinting across the gym and into Kageyama’s arms. At the last second, Kageyama throws the ball aside and catches him, and they go stumbling back. The tips of Akaashi’s toes are barely skating across the ground. He’s crying—sobbing, actually—into Kageyama’s shoulder. It’s been so long, he’s been so lonely, but Kageyama’s here now. _He’s here._

People are cheering and clapping, and Akaashi hears several cameras clicking. He and Kageyama, still wrapped in each other’s embrace, turns their heads to look; there’s Hinata and Kenma, but there’s also Bokuto and Kuroo— _why are they here? They shouldn’t be here, they should be at university!_ —and they’re taking almost an absurd amount of pictures.

“Don’t mind us!” Kuroo shouts. He grabs for Hinata and Kenma, dragging them away from the door. “We just wanted to commemorate this day. Get back to having your reunion. Bokuto and I’ll be here for the next two days.”

“Have fun!” Bokuto shouts, waving manically. “If you make a mess, you know where the mops are!”

“Those idiots,” Akaashi chuckles thickly. He’s set down on his feet and he takes the time to rub the tears from his eyes—but then he looks at Kageyama, and he’s crying again.

“I’m sorry,” Akaashi sobs. He attempts to laugh but it gets stuck in his throat. “I’m happy, I really am, I just—can’t stop crying.”

“K-Keiji.”

There’s something in the way that Kageyama says his name that forces Akaashi to look him in the eye—and he’s startled to find that Kageyama’s crying too. There’s a veritable stream of tears running down his cheeks and he remembers that, oh yeah, this hasn’t only been difficult for him.

Kageyama cups Akaashi’s face in his hands, bringing their foreheads together. Akaashi reaches up, sliding his hands over Kageyama’s stomach and chest to lightly curl his fingers around Kageyama’s neck, just underneath his chin.

“I’ve missed you so much,” Kageyama chokes out.

They meet in a rather sloppy, wet kiss. Akaashi’s hands move upwards to grip

Kageyama’s hair to hold him in place. Suddenly, they’re entangled in each other, the desperation of the last year catching up with them. They’re like starving men presented with a feast they’ve waited so long for. At some point, they trip over their feet and end up sprawled across the gym floor.

“I love you so much,” says Akaashi quickly, in the scant moments they pull away from each other to breathe. “I fucking love you so much—”

Kageyama drags Akaashi back down, sealing their lips together once more. But they can’t do much more than this here. Anyone can walk through the doors. Akaashi wants to strip Kageyama naked and relearn his body, his erogenous zones, and leave him nothing more than a gasping, twitching, drooling mess. Wants to make love to him to the point where the only name he’ll ever remember is Akaashi’s—but they can’t do that here.

“Come with me.” With great reluctance, Akaashi pulls away from Kageyama and scrambles to his feet.

At first it looks like Kageyama’s going to complain, but there must be some kind of look in Akaashi’s eye, because the words die before Kageyama can speak and he’s clambering to his feet as well.

When they leave the gym, they discover their friends aren’t that far away. They’re standing in a group underneath a tree nearby, and Akaashi doesn’t know and doesn’t care what they’re talking about.

“Do not let anyone anywhere near Karasuno’s rooms,” Akaashi says gruffly to Hinata, jabbing a finger at him. He tightens his grip on Kageyama’s hand. “I don’t care what you have to tell them, but if one person bothers us, there’ll be hell to pay.”

Hinata gulps, nodding. “I’ll tell them.”

Akaashi inclines his head, then spins on his heels and marches away with Kageyama in tow, hearing Hinata say, “He’s so scary!” to the others.

Kageyama snorts and says, “I love it when you take control like that.”

“You’ll love it even more in a minute.”

Except they have to set out the futon on the floor before they can get down to business—opting to be near the window because it’s stuffy in here. As soon as that’s done, Kageyama lies back, taking Akaashi’s hand to pull him on top of him.

When Akaashi pushes Kageyama’s legs apart and settles between them, he relishes the feeling of Kageyama’s legs bracketing him. He remembers vividly that this was one of his favourite things to do, one of his favourite places to be.

Aside from his face, if Akaashi had to pick a favourite part of Kageyama, it would be his legs; their long, slender and gorgeous. He places several bruising kisses on the sides of Kageyama’s knees, relishing the little desperate moans Kageyama makes.

Unlike the frenzy in the gym, here they are slow and unhurried, melting into each other. They know Hinata will stick to his promise and keep everyone out—and if they don’t listen to him, Kuroo and Bokuto are there now.

Clothes are shed slowly after they remove their shirts. There’s a lot of time to make up for, and they intend on doing it now, and doing it right. Akaashi’s missed this so much. When he drags his fingernails down Kageyama’s stomach lightly, he relishes the twitch and giggle he receives, and how Kageyama’s hands shoot out to grab his.

“No tickling,” says Kageyama, nipping at Akaashi’s lower lip. Akaashi doesn’t need to look at him to know Kageyama’s trying in vain to pout and not smile.

“But you’re so cute when you laugh,” says Akaashi.

Kageyama’s cheeks go red. “There’s nothing cute about me. You must be dreaming.”

“Yeah, must be.” Akaashi pushes Kageyama’s fringe away from his face to kiss his forehead. “So if this is a dream, I’ll kill the person who wakes me up.”

“So cheesy,” Kageyama laughs, but there’s agreement shining in his eyes. They’ve been forced apart for so long, pity help anyone who tries to pull them away from each other now. “Are we gonna get to it, though? Hinata can keep out our teammates, but he can’t keep Coach Ukai or Takeda out.”

“Eager to get it over with, are you?” Akaashi smirks.

“N-no!” Kageyama launches himself up and seals his mouth over Akaashi’s. “I need you. Inside of me. I need you. Don’t want anyone to interrupt.”

Just like that, those words make the blood roar in Akaashi’s ears and he’s swept back up in heady desire. Shoves Kageyama down flat, fumbling with the buttons of his pants and then shoves them down Kageyama’s legs.

“How the fuck do you do this to me?” he whispers, frenzied. “How the fuck can you get me so worked up with just a few words?”

“I could say the same.” Kageyama tosses his head back with a hoarse cry, stuffing his knuckles into his mouth, as Akaashi grabs his dick and jerks him off for a few seconds. “Fuck—Keiji don’t— _don’t stop_!”

“Need you so fucking bad,” Akaashi gasps, shoving his pants down his own legs and kicking them off. He hasn’t been so eager to take his clothes off since the first time they had sex together. And then he realises something. “Ah, shit—Tobes, I don’t … I don’t have any lube or condoms.”

“M-my bag,” Kageyama chokes out. “There’s some in my bag. Hurry up!”

There’s bags stuffed in the opposite corner of the room, and as Akaashi stumbles his way over to them, it doesn’t take too long to find Kageyama’s bag; the crow charm he’d bought for Kageyama when he visited Tokyo to see Akaashi has been tied around the strap. Akaashi knows he’s making a silly face, overcome by happiness to see that Kageyama kept his little gift.

“Hurry up!” cries Kageyama. “Or I’ll finish myself off without you.”

“Don’t you even think about it, Kageyama Tobio,” says Akaashi. He ruffles through Kageyama’s bag, moving bits of paper, a ball pump, and other odds and ends until he procures the items that he’s looking for. Barely gives himself enough time to put everything back in before he’s back in between Kageyama’s legs. “There’s something I want to try,” he says, as he rolls on the condom. “Can I try it out?”

“What is it?”

“Let me show you?”

Kageyama stares at him for a few seconds, then nods. “I trust you.”

“Thanks. But you’re gonna have to get on your hands and knees—and for the sake of not being caught out because you’re too loud, you should put your face in the pillow.”

It’s obvious that Kageyama’s confused and, possibly, a little frightened. In the handful of times they’ve had sex with each other, he’s never been in this position before. As Kageyama does what he’s told, Akaashi admires the view. That’s one spectacular ass if he says so himself.

“Are you ready?” Akaashi asks. He knows what Kageyama’s expecting from him in this position, but it’s not what he’s about to get. It sends a thrill down Akaashi’s spine, knowing that he’s about to blow Kageyama’s mind.

Kageyama shrieks into the pillow when Akaashi gives a few tentative licks to his ass. He shudders so bad he almost falls, but Akaashi grabs his hips and holds him up. In just a few licks, he makes Kageyama a keening, writhing mess.

“Keiji!” Kageyama sobs. “What’re you _doing_?”

“Rimming,” says Akaashi, grinning devilishly. “Feels good, don’t it?”

“Don’t stop, don’t stop, don’t stop—”

Akaashi doesn’t. He eats Kageyama out, and the steadying grip on Kageyama’s waist turns to iron to prevent him from shoving himself back on Akaashi’s face. He’s never heard Kageyama make any of these sounds and he’s insanely proud of himself.

“Let me come, p- _please!_ Please let me— _oh_!”

There’s no way Akaashi can stop now; he continues eating Kageyama out and reaches around to jerk Kageyama to completion. Kageyama’s screaming into the pillow, releasing a litany of, “Yes, yes, yes, yes, yes, OH FUCK, _OH FUCK YES_ ” before his orgasm roars like fire through his veins, rendering him silent.

Sitting back, achingly hard, Akaashi wipes his mouth on the back of his hand and wishes he had some water or something, but he isn’t willing to get up and go find some. He won’t leave Kageyama alone in the room like this. Speaking of Kageyama, he’s an absolute wreck. He’s still shuddering his way through the aftershocks, rubbing his hips against the futon.

“Was that good?” Akaashi asks, pleased with himself. It’s taking a lot of self-restraint not to rub one off right there, or start prepping Kageyama to take his dick.

“Fuck,” Kageyama sighs shakily. His arms tremble when he pushes himself back up on his hands and knees. “Where’d you even learn to do that?”

“The Internet is a wonderful place,” says Akaashi simply. “You, uh, ready to keep going? I dunno how long I’m gonna last.”

“Yeah. Yeah, I’m good.” Kageyama goes to roll onto his back, then pauses and asks, “How do you want me?”

“In every way possible,” says Akaashi seriously. “But you’re not gonna be able to hold that position, so lie on your back.”

Kageyama does as he’s told. He seems much happier to be on his back, taking the stress off his limbs. Bracketed by Kageyama’s legs, Akaashi’s excitement only grows tenfold and he’s scared he won’t last just longer that it’ll take to fully insert himself.

But he manages. Grabbing the base of his dick as he eases in, Akaashi manages to hold himself together. Kageyama’s hard again, his cock having been teased back to life during the time it’d taken for Akaashi to prep him.

“I’m sorry,” says Akaashi in a constricted voice. “Don’t think I can hold back much longer.”

“Do it—just fuck me. Hard. Don’t care how hard. Just do it.”

And Akaashi does. He slams in, overcome with pleasure, and thrusts hard enough that Kageyama’s in danger of sliding right off the futon. They don’t last very long, maybe a minute at most. Akaashi’s orgasm swells inside of him and, with one last thrust, he’s coming undone with a hoarse cry, biting into Kageyama’s shoulder. Kageyama’s gone quiet; his eyes have rolled into the back of his head and his mouth hangs open, the power of his own orgasm stunning him into silence.

They don’t allow themselves the time to lie there and bask in the afterglow. In the position and place they’re in, it’s simply too dangerous to do that. They wipe themselves off with Kageyama’s shirt and then hasten to put their pants on and tidy themselves up. Kageyama fishes a clean shirt from his bag as he puts the bottle of lubricant back in.

“Should we put the futon back?” Akaashi asks, staring at the lone futon in the room dubiously. He worries that if they leave it out, Karasuno will figure out that someone came back here for sex—and because nobody has probably seen Kageyama for a while, they’ll figure it out it was him and tease him relentlessly.

“Just leave it out, I don’t mind,” says Kageyama. “Aside from Hinata, I don’t think anyone will suspect someone did anything dirty in here.”

“Yeah, well let’s hope nobody decides to lie down on it,” says Akaashi. “Can’t promise there won’t be any bodily fluids on it.”

Kageyama snorts. “Then I hope Tsukishima lies down on it. Serve the bastard right.”

“Speaking of serves,” says Akaashi. “I remember a promise from a certain someone that he’d teach me how to aim my serves. Did I simply mishear him? Or did he lie to me?”

Kageyama grins and pecks Akaashi on the lips. “I’d never lie to you. C’mon, let’s go. Not only do I have to teach you how to aim your serves, I have to tell Hinata it’s safe to let people back into the room.”

They walk hand-in-hand out of the room and back toward the gyms. Upon spotting them approaching, Hinata informs them that nobody tried to go near the rooms, although next time they might want to keep the noise down in case a teacher decides to go check. According to Hinata, when they went to make sure nobody was prowling the halls, they heard the two of them as plain as day.

“Can’t make any promises,” says Akaashi airily. “Tobio’s just too hot, I can’t resist making him scream.”

“Keiji!” shouts Kageyama, slapping a hand over his own face in embarrassment. Hinata and the others groan in disgust, much to Akaashi’s satisfaction. “ _Could you not_?”

“I only speak the truth.”

“Did you want me to teach you to aim your serves or not?” says Kageyama forcefully, tugging on Akaashi’s arm. “Because we better go check one of the gyms and make sure they’re free. Let’s go.”

 

* * *

 

“So tell me,” says Akaashi over dinner that night, “why did you two come back here? You should be at university.”

Bokuto and Kuroo glance at each other and smile.

“Well not only did we want to spend time with our precious boyfriends,” says Kuroo, hooking an arm around Kenma, dragging him closer, “there was no way we were gonna miss seeing you and Kageyama get back together. You were a wreck after what happened, Akaashi, and I don’t think Kageyama faired any better.”

Hinata shakes his head. “Took the longest time to get him to come back out of his slump. He didn’t want to do anything, not even play volleyball.” He presses his knuckles to his mouth to muffle a burp. “When Akaashi got in contact with him again, that’s when he started getting better.”

“You see?” says Bokuto. “After all that, we just wanted to be here again, make sure all’s right with you two. I mean, when Hinata and I started dating, you both were there for us. You gave us advice, told us how to work a long-distance relationship. We owe you.”

“You don’t owe us anything,” says Akaashi, and Kageyama nods fervently in agreement. Still, he’s overwhelmed and so, so grateful to have them in his life. He has first-hand knowledge that not everybody you hold dear will care about your happiness. “But thank you. This means a lot to us.”

“I know it does,” says Kuroo. “So how about we celebrate a little bit, huh?”

Kageyama frowns. “Celebrate what?”

“Our respective happiness. It’s a good way to remember how far we’ve come and how much we’ve been through just to get to this point.”

“None of it is over yet,” says Hinata. “Especially not for Bokuto and me, or Kageyama and Akaashi. When Akaashi graduates next year, Kageyama and I will still have a year left to go in Miyagi before we can join you at university.”

“True,” says Kuroo, pointing a finger at him. “But we’ve all made it this far. Proves that we’re strong, we can keep fighting the good fight, until we get our reward.”

“I like the sound of that,” says Akaashi. He’s already made peace with the fact he’ll rarely get to see Kageyama for another year. It’s like Kuroo just said; they’ve come this far, gotten this strong, and they can keep forging ahead until they’re all reunited once more. “Yeah, let’s celebrate!”

Celebrations turn out to be a get-together in Karasuno’s rooms with a deck of cards and enough soft drinks to have them bouncing off the walls, keeping them awake until the small hours of the morning. Karasuno welcomes Akaashi, Bokuto, Kuroo and Kenma in with open arms and says nothing about any of their relationships.

Tanaka and Nishinoya challenges everyone to arm wrestling competitions and it all goes down from there; soon they’re all smacking each other with pillows and shouting so loudly they all get in trouble from teachers that come to tell them off.

For the few hours of sleep they manage to get, Akaashi shares the futon with Kageyama, playing the role of the big spoon. He doubts he’ll ever get tired of putting his arms around Kageyama.

In the morning, Bokuto and Kuroo say their goodbyes. Everyone is tired from the party the night before, and they’re no exception. They lament the long train journeys ahead of them, but reassure everyone that they don’t regret coming down for a visit in the slightest. It takes a while for them to pry Hinata and Kenma away, although they look like they’re seriously considering kidnapping the pair and taking them with them.

Akaashi misses them almost as soon as they’re gone. The rest of the week goes as normal. Kageyama continues to teach Akaashi, before they split off to play each other in volleyball games. At night, they choose between Karasuno’s rooms and Fukurodani’s.

A week isn’t enough for Akaashi. He needs more of Kageyama—yearns for him all the time, even when he’s right there. But when training camp ends, they don’t complain or cry about having to go their separate ways. It was coming. They spent the entire time catching up on all of the time they’ve missed with each other as well as preparing themselves for the year ahead.

They don’t know what the future holds for them, but they’re excited to find out nonetheless.

 

* * *

 

A year and a handful of months ago, Akaashi walked into the wrong gym and met Kageyama. That’s where everything began. One wrong move and they never would’ve met like they had, grown closer like they had, and loved each other like they do.

It’ll be one more year until they can be together completely; Kageyama’s going to finish up high school in Karasuno and join Akaashi at the university he’s going to in Hokkaido. In no way does Akaashi expect things to be easy once that happens, but come hell or high water, he’s going to make sure that last to the best approximation of forever he can find.

**Author's Note:**

> [Follow me on Tumblr for more AkaKage!](http://beaunaratau.tumblr.com/)
> 
> **Side-note:** if your or someone else's parents start acting like Akaashi's, blocking them/you from communicating with people by taking away their/your belongings and your right to hang out after school because they don't agree with their/your gender or sexual identity, I really advise you to seek help/advice somewhere because it is incredibly abusive. 
> 
> I recall there was a teenager who went through a punishment similar to Akaashi's for being LGBT+ and they ended up killing themselves. This story would've gotten way too long and complicated had I brought all of that into it, but just know that it's not on. Akaashi managed because he still got to see Bokuto at school, as well as secretly texting Kageyama whenever he could, but not everyone can be so lucky.
> 
> Take care of yourselves and stay safe. You deserve to live a long, happy life surrounded by the people you choose to associate yourself with. Never let anyone dictate what you should do with your life or who you should see, and terminate toxic, abusive relationships as soon as you possibly can.


End file.
